Journey of Oaths
by MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: Lithien never imagined where a seemingly harmless journey could take her to. All she ever wanted was to join her brother and defend the borders of her land against the evil stirring in Middle-Earth. What she got instead... Read and find out. An attempt to create a belivable character and story firmly rooted in LotR universe. Please review and give me your opinions!
1. The Story Begins

_ The following contents are written for sheer enjoyment of the author. No profit is/was or ever will be taken from this story: all the places and characters are intellectual property of J.R.R Tolkien and his successors. I just wished to jump into my beloved Middle Earth for a while. Yes, I'm a fan girl, but I see nothing wrong in it. You can sue me now – I don't care ;P Let's see if I will be able to pull it off realistically..._

_With respect_

_Your Author_

**A/N:** Just to be clear - I'm not native english speaker. I'm aware that my english may not be perferct, but I'm trying hard to improve it in every new chapter. I hope you can forgive me my grammar errors and still enjoy the story.

**I. (The Story ****Begins****)**

The Sun slowly rose above wide, grey waters of Anduin, bathing the sky in pink and orange hues. Soon, her warm light reached the forest perched on the western side of the river and, filtering through the thick canopies, filled the ancient woods of Loth Lórien with dancing, golden glow, bringing it to life. Soon enough, birds started their morning songs, welcoming the new day and animals left their hideouts filling the background with familiar noises. Whole forest seemed to come alive under the gentle touch of light, except for one figure, straddling the thick branch a good 30 feet above the ground. Strangely misplaced among the branches, yet perfectly in tune with the surrounding nature and unbothered by the height, she turned her face toward the sun, welcoming the touch of rising day.

Things were peaceful lately. Orcs rarely appeared within the range of shot, knowing that nothing wait for them near the Woods except for certain death. The archer, one of many guardians seated along the northern border, sighed and rubbed her temples impatiently. A little further in the woods, her camp was waking up – a clear sign that her shift will be over soon. For the last few months she didn't even have to shoot the warning arrow and, being young for her race, she started to get bored with this constant inactivity. She wanted a change… Just a few goblins would be a nice start.

She sat unmoving, watching the Sun slowly climbing her way up the sky. Morning mists were gone, clearing the far line of the horizon for her. She watched the plains of swaying grass, thumping her fingers against the rough bark of an ancient oak, she was sitting on. Convinced that nothing is going to happen, she was tempted to just leave before one of her teammates show up to change her. When she was just about to do that a slight movement on the horizon caught her attention. Curious, she seated herself more comfortably and watched the small cloud of dust growing, quickly recognizing riders. It was a while, since she saw travelers using these roads – since enemy grew stronger, and paths became dangerous, not many people decided to journey, unless their reason was urgent. So her confusion only deepened when she identified riders as elves. If they wanted to sail away, they shouldn't pick the road along the western side of Misty Mountains… Yet here they were, and their lack of armour and weapons simply invited goblins to attack them.

"_Troubles!"_ sang the thin voice in the back of her head, not without a good amount of excitement. Maybe she'll finally get around to do something... Orcs were near, and weren't scared of daylight so much anymore. They could appear out of nowhere at any moment. Feeling the rush of adrenaline she waited… And there it was. Another movement, a cloud of dust, growing quickly, emerging from between the low hills. Sneaky… She smiled briefly, as they were immediately spotted and travelers rushed their horses to run. Only to almost crush against another group of beasts that came out from another dell. Things quickly turned ugly.

Noting, there is no time to lose, she grabbed her bow, and swiftly jumped down. The clear sound of horn echoed between the trees, immediately repeated by other guardians, seated in the area. Not waiting for the rest of her team to join her, she left the safety of the forest and ran. When she was able to clearly differ one fighter from another, she let her arrows fly. One by one, before the first one even reached its target.

The young prince turned a bit too slow to avoid the double attack, when the arrow fly past him, almost musing his cheek, and going straight between the goblin's eyes. He easily killed another, as the creature looked around stupefied, trying to figure out what had just happened. One by one, several, white-feathered arrows, took down bunch of other orcs. Seconds after the last projectile, the cloaked figure passed him, glinting silver of his sword meeting with weapons of the orcs. Swift and deadly in his movements, the new fighter quickly disappeared in the crowd around him as he had to push another goblin away. When he turned around, he was nowhere in sight.

Elleth cut her way through the swarm of goblins with well-practiced ease. She couldn't care less about the black blood spraying her clothes, when she threw one of her knives into orc's neck, in three long strides appearing by the side of fallen elf, he just reached with his curved blade. She kneeled swiftly and pressed her fingers against the vein on his neck… But there was nothing too look for. With the curse, leaving her lips fleetingly, she rose swiftly, dodged the attack and moved, determinate to find someone she will be able to help.

The wall of forest behind him echoed with the clear sound of horns. The Prince turned south to see the line of trees exploding with riders, speeding toward them. Clad in grays and greens, with cloaks billowing behind them, they sat on the horses matching their owners in beauty. Each held a bow and arrow, ready to shoot, not caring about the speed of their movement. More arrows flew, silent and deadly in their accuracy. Wide breast of swift animals, crashed their enemies, sending them straight under heavy hooves. Goblins screeched and screamed, quickly forced into going offensive, but elves were well prepared and easily overwhelmed them, despite being lower in number. Orcs finally decided to flee, but elves seemed to be prepared for that. The fight turned into methodical slaying, as soldiers chased them around the plain, reaching every beast with blades or arrows.

Shrieks died down, giving away to thudding of hooves against the earth and shocked whispers that rised louder, turning into screaming for help and orders the guardians gave to each other. Lithien dropped her bow, and fell to her knees beside one of the wounded elves. She hushed him with a few gentle words, while tearing on his clothes, revealing the hideous slash across his chest. She pressed her hands firmly against the wound, causing him to gasp as blood pumped between her fingers.

- Hey, I need some help here! – her voice rose above others. The pale-haired elf turned around only to see the same cloaked guardian, pressing his hands firmly to the bleeding gash in the chest of one of his fallen companions. Once someone switched places with him, he rose to his feet and quickly moved to help others. For twelve elves he rode with, four were more or less severely injured, but three were already beyond help. This mission just took away a lot more, than he was willing to give, no matter how important it might be.

Lithien checked out the three other wounded elves, giving them as much help as she could for now. Then, not waiting for the direct order, she motioned to some of her comrades and with them she took their injured kinsmen to the woods, after briefly informing one of other wardens, where she is going.

Someone touched his shoulder gently, bringing him back to reality. He turned to face the tall elf wearing grey robes. He looked at him for a moment with concern, before his face smoothed back into formal seriousness. Then he bowed briefly, earning himself a few wondering stares from the other guardians.

-Though the time is most unfortunate, I welcome you in Loth Lórien your Highness… My name is Galaren and I'm the captain of the border patrol… What might be so important? – he asked one of his men impatiently.

-Your sister took the wounded to the camp and she had send me to told you that, captain. She asked if you would like to join them, my lord… - the elf said, bowing respectfully to the Prince.

Tall elf turned around to watch the forest thoughtfully for a moment, before looking back at him, as he spoke:

-Very well. Make sure that none of those monsters got out alive, then gather the others and get back to camp – when the archer stepped away, Galaren turned back to the prince. – I've heard about you from a good friend of mine, your Highness. – he twisted his lips in the half-smile. - Let me invite you to our camp. I'm sure that you and your men would like to use some rest.

-I appreciate your help, thank you – he answered, following beside the captain, toward the wall of trunks and leaves.

-No need to thank us – replied dark-haired elf. – It's our duty to keep this land safe and secure… But I honestly never expected to see Mirkwood elves this far south… But something is telling me you weren't about to sail over the Sea… - Galaren narrowed his honey colored eyes briefly above the knowing smile he was actually wearing.

* * *

The ride wasn't long. They've got about a mile deep in the forest, when the trees became thinner and opened again to the wide sweep of grass. In the middle of the clearing a fire-place was made, surrounded by round stones. Several, tents were scattered among the grass, their green linen walls blending with the colors of the forest. Horses slowly stroll around, picking up the strands of grass. Elves that arrived earlier tended to some of the animals, while others rush in and out of one of the tents. Galaren however, guided him toward the tent on the opposite end of the clearing. Fairly bigger than the others, undoubtedly belonging to him. The captain excused himself quickly, going to check on his people and left him alone. He paced the narrow space for a while, before falling onto the lone chair in the room, and swept his fingers through his long, blond hair. How did it happen? How could he let it happen?

He sat in silence, listening to the voices and sounds outside. He didn't count how much time had passed, before the soft rustling noise and the short gleam of light, announced that someone entered the tent. The captain discarded his cloak and sat on the edge of his low bed, resting his chin on top of his folded hands. They've looked at each other for a while, before the guard heaved a sigh and spoke.

-As much as I don't like it, I need to ask you about few things, my lord…

The Prince resisted the urge to sigh himself. He was about to answer when the curtain flapped again and the voice he knew, broke the silence.

-You should drop that attitude, dear brother… There will be enough time for questions anyway – in the entrance stood an elleth, clad in guardian robes, with sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She then turned and bowed respectfully to him.

-Did you send the messenger to the Lady? – asked the captain, obviously not amused with the woman's boldness.

-Of course I did, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I've also tended the wounded to the best of my knowledge, just as you have asked me. – she smiled slightly, smoothing her gray tunic dotted here and there with dark spots of dried blood.

Galaren watched his sister for a while, slightly surprised that she didn't forget anything he asked her to do. Suddenly he smiled, earning himself the puzzled look from his sister.

-Very well… Please take care of our noble guest now – he said, fully aware that this will at least irk her a bit. – Would you please try to behave yourself and don't do anything stupid anymore? At least today?

As expected, she rolled her eyes, before bowing slightly, without any real sings of respect.

-As you wish captain – she said, smiling sweetly, once again taking her brother by surprise. - It will be a pleasure…

Her last words made him want to reconsider the idea, but finally, he decided against it. He only hoped, his sister will knew where is the line.

-I'll excuse myself for now. I have to attend to some things – he bowed to the Prince again, and left silently.

They stood in the dim light for a while as one was studying another. She was wearing attire similar to her brother's save from the short, leather corset, tightening the garments around her waist. Before he had a chance to say anything, she crossed the small distance between them, her eyes casted downwards, seemingly focusing on something.

-Your hand is bleeding – she said matter-of-factly. He brought his arm up, and indeed, it was scratched and bloodied. Some of fresh blood still appeared on top of the dried one. He couldn't recall when that happened.

Elleth made a move, like she wanted to grasp it, but stopped halfway and averted her gaze politely.

-May I take a look? – she asked and he finally recognized her voice. She was the one to call for healer at the battlefield. He didn't expect to met any female warriors, since, even if allowed, women rarely took up this path. The few he knew, were all members of Mirkwood forces. And right now he'd probably should thank her for shooting that arrow.

She looked up at him again, waiting for answer, so he nodded and she seated him on the low bed. He watched her moving swiftly around the tent, and soon she sat beside him, with a bowl of water on her knees, taking his hand gently in hers. She started to wash the blood off, revealing the good deal of scratched and ragged skin. The damage wasn't severe, but the area was quite big, and quite hard to miss. To avoid thinking about the slight discomfort of each touch, and about the events from before, he once again focused on the woman. On the contrary, she was solely focused on the wound, looking slightly distressed with their proximity. He found it quite amusing, since she was full of self-confidence just moments ago.

-What is your name? – he asked, to break the silence. To his surprise, she appeared to be even more startled by this simple question. She rised her eyes to his – while her brother's was amber, hers seemed to be both green and grey, and even shown a bit orange around the pupil. Elleth caught herself staring into the fair face of elven prince and turned her eyes quickly somewhere above his left shoulder.

-Well, my brother is right – she gave him a half-smile. – I should take more proper care of my manners. My name is Lithien, my lord, and I'm one of the Lórien wardens.

He hoped, he was able to hid his own surprise now. Apparently, her eyes weren't her most unique feature. He saw her searching intently his face for some reaction.

-It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Lithien – he answered with short, respectable bow of his head. – I think, I ought to thank you for what you did on the field…

Her eyes softened momentarily, as she seemed to be both pleased and surprised by what he had just said.

-Please, there is no need for such formalities, since we share the same friends. Or, to thank me – she answered, returning to the task of wrapping his hand with the strip of bandage. – It's my duty, to guard the border. And to be honest I should be thanking you; it's been a while since I had a chance to fight some goblins. – for a moment her eyes glinted with content mischief. She then placed his hand gently back on the bed-covers and stood up.

-Your brother said the same thing earlier…

-Because it's true my lord… - she turned around, fixing gauntlets around her forearms. – Though, I don't really know, how are you referring to him…

-You mean Aragorn – guessed the Prince, smiling involuntary.

Elleth nodded.

-I know him since he was a little boy. It happened that I resided in Rivendell for a while and there I met him. He is a dear friend of mine; almost like another brother. He spoke of you, my lord, when he passed through the Woods, sixteen years ago, dragging this ugly, slimy creature along…

-So he was here? – he asked, and Lithien caught the subtle change in prince's voice.

-Yes. We've even offered to keep the little beast here, but he said, he has a deal with you and your people… Is everything alright, your highness? – she asked cautiously, noting the change reaching deeper, than only his voice.

He noticed her watching him, her eyes now soft and concerned.

-Of course – he answered quickly. – As much as it may be… But, you said you were living in Rivendell… Do you know, by any chance, a faster way there, than through the Gap of Rohan?

Elleth cocked her head slightly, surprised by his question. The Prince went on seeing her expression.

-The North Road was blocked and we couldn't cross the mountains through the High Pass. And I have the important news, that I need to deliver to Elrond.

-I wasn't asking about your purpose, my lord. But, if lady Celebrian would travel through the Gap, each time she wanted to visit her parents, that would be a very tiring and difficult journey. Of course I know the way; I took it many times, though that was some time ago already. I can show you that road if you wish…

She trailed off, as the sudden sound of hooves broke outside. She rose swiftly, listening the voices outside and scorned visibly at something she had heard. But, before she was able to get outside, the curtain flapped, and Galaren entered once again, followed by another, pale-haired elf. Lithien pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her breasts, while the unknown elf bowed to the prince.

-I brought the healer with me – he casted his grey eyes upon the elleth. – Take him to the wounded.

She looked as if he had just slapped her, but one look from her brother was enough to tame her upcoming retort. She nodded curtly and left quickly saying nothing.

Lithien wasn't aware of the wondering look that followed her. She was far too busy feeling angry and insulted. Why did he always treated her like that? He should already know that, no matter what he will do, she wasn't going to change in the slightest. Neither, she will change her mind. And what was much more depressing, Galaren never supported her officially. He was their commander, so what? Was she supposed to marry him, to pet his ego or something?

She mumbled her greetings to the healer irritably, not heeding his protest and slanging his sacks over her shoulder. He smiled upon her then, not paying much attention to the woman's foul mood. He was much older and knew her since her childhood.

-I'm sorry – she finally sighed as they took their way between the tents. – You did nothing to deserve my lash out, master Caladon…

-That's alright my child – the older elf smiled at her again. – I guess, that someone still can't take "no" as an answer? – he looked amused, when she stared at him in shock. – Unfortunately, you have no power to change that. And acting like this, you will only add fuel to the fire. So better tell me, what do you need me for?

-Actually, it's Galaren who told me to call for you… I think he is afraid, that I might accidentally kill my patients… And seriously, I need help with those who are injured the most. I want to make sure they will heal just fine…

-Unlike your brother, I don't doubt your skills – the healer said with a smile. - But if that make captain Galaren more at ease, I'll take a look… But… don't you have somewhere else to be? – he asked looking at her thoughtfully, when they stopped outside the tent.

-I'll stay with you this time… I'm quite sure, I'm not very welcomed there – she added after a while with a knowing smile. – Besides, I promised to be a good girl for the rest of the day…

-I never expected to hear something like that, from someone like you – replied the healer. – Come than my child, let's see how we can help them…

An hour later, both of them left the tent, elleth in much better mood, after Caladon praised her work.

-I still hold to my word, my dear – said the elf, smiling at the woman. – You would make a great healer if you had chose this as your path.

-Thank you master, but that would be incredibly boring life… No offence meant– she immediately added, smiling a bit sheepishly.

-No offence taken – replied Caladon. – I know it wouldn't suit you as much as what you're doing now. But you should be careful with wishes… They like to come true in the most unexpected ways.

-I wish nothing – she threw the sacks over his horse's back. – I'm just fine here, where I am…

-And now you're speaking, as if you weren't yourself – the elf send her a knowing look. – We both now, you always want a change… No matter if it will be a turn for the better or the worse…

-Lithien! – another voice cut in sharply. – May I speak with you for a moment?

Elleth mood visibly faded in an instant. This will bring her only troubles…

-See? – sounded behind her, as Caladon put a comforting hand on the younger woman shoulder. – We should be careful with what we want… Take care of them and don't let others tell you what to do…

-I will follow your advice gladly master, thank you. Farewell – she bowed with respect.

-See you later, _hên_ – replied the healer, smiling before following the guardians into the deeper forest. She caught the glimpse of Haldir, riding at the front, looking positively enraged. She had to resist an urge to smile. The sight was worth of anything, Galaren might want to tell her right now.

Another hand caught her and swung her around, revealing the face of her, quite irritated, brother.

-Why do you never listen!? – he started instantly. – I've asked you to be nice, not to offer him anything!

At the moment he said so, she instantly felt anger taking over her better judgment.

-Why do you never bother to actually understand me?! – she barked back. – I did _nothing_ wrong. Only what you have told me… I just said a word too much, maybe…

-At least you know that now… - sighed Galaren. – Always late…

-Hey! – elleth propped her fists against her hips. - I didn't say, that I'm sorry! Actually, I'm proud of myself! Because, if this have escaped your notice, dear brother, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!

-Yet, it wasn't your place to propose him anything! – Galaren growled, feeling his control slipping away. What his sister undoubtedly perfected, was the ability of making him snap at any given time. – Especially not something so reckless! What, the hell, do you want?!

-Change maybe?! I haven't been in Rivendell for ages and I thought that you would allow me a short visit… If I go now, you wouldn't have to worry about me travelling all alone… - she smiled sweetly closing her hand around his bicep, catching the older elf off guard, by this unexpected, affectionate gesture.

-Nice lie _neth_ – elf smirked involuntary – I might just believe you… But, you can't be serious now.

-Why can't I? – Lithien smiled even further, knowing, that their argument died down as fast as it rised just moments ago. That's why no one paid much attention to the siblings and their quarrels anymore.

-Because, I know you well enough to understand, that you're up to something… I just wonder what is it this time? Cause, I can't believe in a sheer will of visiting old friends…

-Well, it's not that I wish to abandon my duties… I need it Galaren, or else I'll soon get mad… _An ngell nîn_?

-Now you're sounding almost too sweet, to be my sister – the captain smiled, brushing the loose strand of hair, behind her pointed ear. – If you want it so much, I can't deny you. Just… Do you realise, how much you have angered Haldir?

-So? Do I look like I care? – she once again wore her favorite, mischievous smile. – Besides, you're my captain, not him… I do not have to please him. And I don't have to even like him.

-You may get in troubles, because of that…

-That's why, getting away for a while, is a great idea. I promise, I'll behave myself and that I'll be back soon... I know you don't like me leaving…

-Take your time, as long as you'll make it back safely – he squeezed his sister's shoulder gently. – And please, don't forget to ask permission. Politely.

-Do you really have such a little faith in my manners? - she glanced at him above her shoulder, one brow arched thoughfully.

-Well…

-Really?! Thank you! – she turned on her heel and stumbled off.

-You know, this is not what I meant… - captain caught up with her easily. – You also know that many people don't find the way you speak very respectful…

-Fortunately, he isn't Haldir… - elleth smirked a bit.

-Sounds like you've already made up your mind about him… - the captain answered with a smile on his own. - Usually you're more reserved about people…

-Well, he's Estel's friend, and that's enough recommendation for start – her eyes suddenly squinted, when she stared at him in realization. – You and your dirty mind! How about finding yourself a woman first, hmm? – elleth swatted away her brother's hand. – Men… - she huffed irritably, entering her tent.

-Yet, you're not denying me… - Galaren smiled, apparently amused with his sister behavior as she stared at him completely baffled. She pulled two sacks from under her bed, throwing one at him.

-Now, you're starting imagining things! How old are you?! Better help me with packing!

Galaren caught the sack with a smile. Not willing to annoy her to the point of drawing a knife he set to the task of folding spare set of clothes – knowing his sister she was planning to take at least half of her belongings.


	2. Going West

**II. (Going West)**

They set out the next day at noon after everyone were well rested and they were supplied with everything they might need during the journey they were about to make. Lithien was the only Lórien elf that was going to travel with smaller Mirkwood company, even if her brother wanted to send additional warriors with them for better protection. She effectively proved him, that the larger group wouldn't mean being safer in the wilderness. Elleth appeared to have some experience, when it came to travelling.

The other elves in the group seemed a bit uneasy about having woman in their company, but she quickly gain their sympathy, being quite appealing and witty creature when she wanted.

She led them north-west, along the bank of clear stream she called "Celebrant", but allowing nothing more than a short breaks, barely long enough to let their horses drink. In less than day and a half, they stood upon the feet of Misty Mountains with three, exceptionally high peaks towering over them. The light of fading sun, turned their walls deep red as if they were coated with blood, making the snow covering their tips turned pink and sparkling. Lithien took in the pleasant sight, before turning toward the Prince.

-I think, we should find a place to camp for the night. Hithaeglir isn't friendly after nightfall. We head out with the first light. Now follow me – not waiting for the answer, she led her horse down the narrow path, between the low hills. The stream was still on their left, now more shallow and faster, singing merrily in its stony bed. Along it's bank a path laid, now covered here and there by grass or stones, but still passable as if many feet had trodden it before.

-In happier times a lot of elves, travelled this road – she explained seeing her companions looking around. – To Rivendell or up there – she pointed out at the peaks, now even closer, as they were apparently going to ride at their feet. – To Dimrill Gate at the East Walls of Moria… They used to trade goods with Dwarves living there. Unfortunately, only darkness and fear dwell there now – she finished, her expression grim.

-I've heard heart-freezing tales about that place – said one of the Mirkwood elves, called Glandur if she recalled correctly. – I wouldn't get closer to this place, than we're now if I had something to say…

-Careful – joined another, going by the name Thalion. – Or we might made a short trip over there, just for you to get a good look… - he smirked as his companions eyes grew visibly wider.

-I wouldn't take the matter so lightly – Lithien answered, turning in her saddle to take a better look at them both. – Since most of those stories are true – she felt the attention of the whole group turning toward her. – It is dark, stifling and lifeless place. Orcs are living there now, I saw them lurking around the gate even during the day… But there are worse rumors… About things that Dwarves woke, digging too deep and too greedily after _mithril_. I can't say this for sure, since I've passed the gate only once for a short time and didn't get too deep inside. There was nothing but goblins there at that time. But, I would rather climb at the top of Caradhras using my nails only, then step into Moria willingly once more.

-The Passage of Caradhras hasn't got very nice opinion either… - another elf said. – I hope you're not going to lead us there.

-I would, if the time of the year was right – elleth replied. – I crossed the passage several times, but it was almost always during the summer, when the weather is good, and the mountain is less willing to throw its malice on wanderers. But now, we can't be sure, what we can meet there. Either it will be passable or taken over by snow storm and the conditions may change at any moment. If we climb up, we might find ourselves trapped and freeze to death before we find our way back down… that's why we will take another way. But it's the way only my people know and you have to promise you won't tell anyone about what way we took…

There was a heavy seriousness in her voice and everybody agreed without questions.

-Very well then – elleth smiled. – If anyone ask, we passed through the Redhorn Gate.

* * *

Silence fell over them again, as Lithien confidently pressed forward, getting steadily deeper between the hills, that now grew higher and steeper. Suddenly Lithien took off the road and rounded one of the hills, leading them into the small dell, sheltered from wind and suspicious eyes. Here they dismounted and set the camp, lighting a small fire in the lowest point of the valley. Around the fire they placed their bedrolls and started preparing a meal. Using the moment when everyone was busy with something, Lithien grabbed one of her sacks and quickly slid out of sight.

She went back to the stream, and set to the task of washing herself, at least as much as she could in the knee deep water. It was awfully cold and she had to fight with the annoying sensation of being watched. She knew, she was alone and she was kind of used to share her private space with men, but these one weren't her teammates. So she couldn't help, but feeling a bit uneasy, about possibility of being seen naked, by someone she didn't even knew.

She quickly washed away all sweat and dust that clang to her skin during the past journey. At least as much as she could in such conditions. Then, she donned a fresh set of clothes, wrapped the belt with weapons back loosely around her hips, gathered the rest of her belongings, and turned back toward the camp. Looking at the sky, now satin dark, dotted with a few stars of early night, she could see a faint string of smoke from their fire, but she doubt it could be seen from afar.

To her surprise she was greeted by doubtful stares and heavy silence. Before she was able to say anything, the prince stood next to her, his expression unreadable.

-Would you mind to tell us where did you go? – his voice was commanding and she instantly felt the need to argue.

Elleth huffed irritably, curbing her temper. He wasn't her brother. Arguing wasn't a good idea.

-Nowhere as you can see, your highness, since I'm back – she replied coolly. – But, if you need to know, my lord, I went off to take a bath…

-You should told someone where you are going. We were planning to go and look for you…

-I didn't think it was necessary – Lithien decided to bow with respect, realizing that her disappearance must actually put them a little on edge. – And for that, I apologize. I will let someone know next time.

With that she stepped away and seated herself a little further from others, setting to the task of cleaning her weapons and corset. Seemingly, the feeling of uneasiness was equal on both sides. Lithien wasn't sure, she is all that willing to bother with changing it. She was just a guide. She will be back home faster, than she will be able to bond with the group. She focused on wiping stains from her leather garment until it was glistening softly in the orange light. This task always helped her to relax and focus on things she had to think about. She vaguely listened to the talks beside the fire, until a pair of boots appeared in her line of vision.

-Is there something bothering you? – a voice asked from above her. She looked up and crossed her eyes with Thalion, who was smiling slightly at her.

-No, not at all – she replied, returning the smile. – I just have a few things to think about…

The elf leaned forward, to look her in the eyes a little more directly. She was used to watch pretty faces, but she couldn't deny, he had quite captivating smile.

-Missing your home already?

-Oh, please no – her smile widened in response. – Believe me, I'm the last person to feel that way. I love my realm, but my duties had lied heavily on me over the past few years. Thanks to you, I'll have a chance to meet old friends and visit another place I call home.

-Well, you're not on duty now, so what do you say about joining us for a meal? – he said extending hand toward her. - Maybe you can tell us something about Rivendell, since none of us were there before?

Lithien wasn't easy to fool around as she has a good sense of others intentions, not to mention the fact that she lived in a place, where she had learned enough about etiquette to immediately understand what the dark –haired elf had in mind. And she couldn't deny it was nice feeling to be treated this way, so she accepted his extended hand with a grateful smile. If they will have time and he get to know her better, he would probably treat her just like her teammates does. So, why she couldn't enjoy herself, when the possibility presented itself?

She sat next to him by the fire, and indeed for a while she enjoyed a rare attention and courtesy from other members of her group. After so many years of working together, her actual team seemed to forget that she was a female, and she was treated like everybody else. Not that she cared – it was in fact something, she had always wanted and worked hard to achieve. However, the change was nice. At least for a while, and as long as it won't end with shielding her from anything potentially dangerous.

After the meal, someone brought up a harp and the time of stories begun. The sky above their heads was now sparkling with dozens of bright stars and the moon was slowly climbing its way up the sky, lighting up the peaks with its eerie glow. She politely refused to sing them something, half-joking that her untrained voice might make them deaf. But she gladly took her turn and started to tell the stories about Rivendell from the time of her stay there, even if she found it a bit hard to describe everything she saw there as truthfully as she wished to. She was glad to have their attention, but her eyes started to dart off toward the prince, who seemed withdrawn and deep in his own thoughts. She didn't know why, but it was bothering her for some reason… And she shouldn't make the pensive prince her problem. She promised to Galaren to stay out of troubles after all.

-You were really a maid? – Glandur asked, looking at her somewhat surprised. Lithien's smile widened, when she looked at him.

-It is quite hard to believe, isn't it? – she replied. – But yes; when I was younger, I was lady Celebrian's personal servant… Despite my interests being placed elsewhere. Yet, it was a good time of my life and it gave me chance to learn many things.

-I guess he wanted to say, that you have an excellent aim for a maid – Thalion cut in, and everybody laughed. – You shot the arrow, that took down the orc right next to our Prince, am I right?

-Yes, I did – the woman admitted, her expression turning slightly mischievous. – However if I knew, who was on the line, I would think twice before shooting.

-Yet, you have great talent with a bow – dark-haired elf continued. – You're very precise and fast…

-It is merely a result of practicing since I was tall enough to hold up a bow. And I was always very fond of archery, I have to admit. But thank you for the compliment.

-But it's true – Thalion smiled wider. – Stop being so modest and better tell us, if you have ever been in Mirkwood by any chance?

-Well, I've walked many miles in my life, not only along the paths of Loth Lórien, but I only was this far north on the other side of Misty Mountains. I was at the borders of your land briefly once, but I didn't have much time for visiting. And I was travelling to Rivendell through the High Pass few times, so I saw it from the distance…

-That's too bad. You have no idea how much you've missed. Let me tell you then, about the wonders of Mirkwood. I'm sure you would like our forest…

From what she heard and remembered about it, she'd honestly doubt that, but she listened politely to everything they wanted to tell her, asking some question here and there, to keep the conversation alive. They didn't have to know she was ever there, unless someone would recognize her, which she doubted, since no one pointed his finger at her yet. And slowly she started to change her mind about the place. Maybe there were something more than only giant, venomous spiders and few unsympathetic guards. Night grew late on them and the firelight diminished, when they finally decided to get some rest. Glandur took the first watch and the rest lied down around the fire. Lithien dozed off almost immediately after wrapping warm, woolen blankets of her bedroll tightly around herself.

* * *

Few hours later she found herself suddenly awake, looking at the sky. Stars shimmered above her, spread like gems over the dark velvet. She heard a soft rustle of the wind, sweeping through the grass, then the horses and the steady breathing of her companions and finally, distant and light, a whisper of Celebrant waters. Other than that, everything was quiet and calm. Elleth rose up a little, trying to figure, who was keeping the current watch and saw Legolas, sitting a little further from them, still watching stars as if he was thinking about something deeply. She watched his clouded expression for a moment, before turning on the other side. She wasn't supposed to take this so personal. Yet, it was hard to ignore the need of doing something or at least asking him, what was wrong. After another while, she managed to focus on something less troubling and she drifted back to the realm of dreams.

When she woke again, in the cold, dark hour before the dawn, she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She get up slowly, straightening her back, feeling the coiled muscles moving a bit stiffly under her skin. Apparently, she lost the ability of finding the comfortable position while lying on the ground. She rolled up her blanket, watching the others still dreaming and turned around, noticing that the Prince sat where she saw him earlier. She stopped her eyebrows from arching questioningly and bowed slightly in greeting, before setting to stir up the fire and pack her belongings.

After a little breakfast, they moved out, leaving the dell behind and getting back on the path they traveled yesterday.

Sun rose behind their back, her rays sparkled in the distant waters of Anduin. The path Lithien choose, now climbed up the hill, instead of going around it. Elleth reached the top first and stopped, waiting for others to join her. They saw a valley, opening toward them with grass-covered slope. Three peaks seemed to envelope it, snow shining brightly on their tips. In the distance they saw a lake, dark and motionless, like a splash of ink. Further to the right, in smooth, grey wall of stone, a gate had been craved. The spot of pure darkness, in shape of doors, was the only thing they could see. One wing of, what could once once a majestic, richly decorated doors, lied broken on the ground, while another hung still in the doorframe held by the single remaining hinge.

-There, you have the Eastern Moria Gate – Lithien said turning to Thalion. – Close enough for you?

-You took the trip idea a bit too seriously… - dark-haired elf replied trying to appear indifferent, with petty results. Lithien laughed softly.

-Take this as an advice. Some things are not meant to be taken lightly – she wiggled her long finger in a mock-warning, her smile not really reaching her eyes. – Fortunately, this is not where we are going. Our path lies over there – she pointed at the other side of the valley.

Their road ran, sliding down the hill, along the northern border of the valley, close to the base of the mountains and climbed up in the distance, forming countless steps craved in the rock. They disappeared in the clouds hanging low over Redhorn Pass. Elleth watched them with interest for a while. A lot of thoughts seemed to shift behind her ageless face.

-It looks like we would indeed end up trapped in the snow storm… - she muttered to herself. – But, let us go; we don't have a whole day to stand and watch, however the sight is very pleasant – she nudged her horse and trotted down the slope.

Matching the pace of their guide, other elves made their way around the northern rim of the great lake, as their path climbed steadily up, inching closer and closer to the walls of mountain, until it was completely craved into it, dangerous and narrow. The valley was now below them, and the only thing they could see was a great amount of water, splattered here and there with rocks pointing out. The slight wind they felt on their faces, seemed unable to make even one wrinkle on its smooth, glass-like surface.

-Why it is so dark? – she heard Glandur asking, and elleth turned and looked down to watch the still surface of the lake for a while. – It looks like sun doesn't reflect in it…

-Because it isn't – Lithien answered. – If you look into it, you won't see even your own reflection. Just mountains and night sky with seven stars of Valacrica on it… It's the sacred place for Dwarves, but even you must admit, it's quite a beautiful place.

The lake was on their left now, as it's furthest end lied almost at the bottom of the stairs they saw earlier. Before they reached it, Lithien turned behind the stone rib, cutting into their path. As they followed, they noticed, that elleth was gone.

-And what now? – muttered someone. – She vanished into thin air like a ghost?

-Unfortunately, I do not possess such talent – a voice said, seemingly from within the rock itself and Lithien revealed herself, getting out of the narrow crack in the solid wall before them. - I found _Celeb Imraid_, but it looks like it's a little more narrow, then it always was. Horses will fit, but you need to get down. A little further it goes wider and we will be able to ride again – with that she disappeared again.

The rest of the elves, however a bit reluctantly, dismounted, and one by one, stepped onto the narrow path.

High, straight walls shot up around them, with thin strip of sky shining far above them. They seem to close on them, but horses came through easily and after a mile maybe, the walls suddenly ended, and bright light of early noon blinded them momentarily. Another valley opened before them, long and wide. Mountains shot high in the sky both, before and behind them. Grass covered it's bottom and from the place they stood, they could see the groups of trees both to the south and north from them.

-Now, we are going to ride straight north for a while. A path we can use to get onto the western side of Hithaeglir, lies several miles further in that direction. Come on then, night is coming here early and we won't travel after sunset…

-It will take some time then – the Prince spoke to her for the first time since her unfortunate bath disappearance. – I think travelling at night can't be so much of a problem…

-Travelling maybe not, your highness, but setting a camp in secured and sheltered place will make it easier to eventually defend ourselves…

-Against what? – asked Thalion, cutting in.

-Hopefully nothing – elleth barked back irritably, her eyes growing cold and dark. – But unfortunately, sometimes things aren't going the way, we want them to. Now, let's go already – she nudged her horse, and sped down the slope. Elves on the hill watched her sudden change of mood with muted wonder.


	3. A Howl in the Darkness

**III. (A Howl in the darkness)**

As she said, the day grew darker quickly, with sun hiding behind the western ridge of the mountains. Lithien watched the road ahead darkly, barely paying attention to the others or if they followed her, or not. At least until another horse came in the line with hers and a hand touched her shoulder gently. She looked up from the corner of the eye.

-I don't know what I did to deserve your wrath – Thalion met her expression with a smile. – But I apologize. It wasn't my intention.

-No need to apologize for something you didn't do – replied the elleth. – And I'm not angry…

His smile widened.

-I bet you have many talents… But lying certainly isn't one of them – elf smiled wider, seeing that woman's lips turned slightly upward. – You look down, no matter what you will say. Maybe you would like to talk with someone about it?

-Thank you for your kindness, but this isn't something that can't be solved by talking – Lithien smiled at him sadly. – I've tried that already… Anyway, we can stop for tonight in that copse. – elleth ignored the shadow of disappointment, that ran across his face when she changed the topic suddenly. - I guess it's my turn took cook for you, since you've been so kind last night…

-You know you don't have to…

-Yes, but you can't deny me, if I want to… - she smirked at him mischievously. - While you set the camp, I'll go to hunt something for supper…

-Alone? – they were both cutting in, and none of them seemed to care much about it anymore. – You can't go by yourself… I'll go with you.

-Am I sensing a lack of trust? – her eyes twinkled with mirth. - I'll be back, and sooner than you think. I hunt in this mountains alone for many years…

-You will say this is lack of trust, and I will say this is mater of manners, my lady – now elleth was sure. He really had a very attractive smile. Her lips tucked upward involuntary in response.

-Told you already, don't "lady" me. I know we don't know each other very well, but you should already know that this title doesn't really fit me.

-Well, hunting together will help me to find out… I'll let others know what we're going to do – with that he turned his horse and rode away.

Lithien couldn't help, but look around. She didn't remember when was the last time, someone wanted to get her attention after being, more or less, turned down a few times. He probably was like that to every woman he met and the type, that didn't really care about being ignored or pushed away.

"Well, it could have always been worse" she thought to herself, nudging her black mare to trot.

The copse was small, but relatively thick, so it took them a while to find a right place for camping. After briefly informing the Prince about what she was going to do, she fastened her quiver tighter to her back and, toghter with Thalion, she blended with the falling dusk.

After a while of silent walk through the empty plain, she noticed the other elf had slight troubles putting up with her pace. She stopped looking around for the good place to hunt, before looking up at her companion with the good deal of amusement.

-It looks, like you didn't hunt in a while, did you? – elleth asked, smiling wider at the obvious discomfort written all over his face.

-You're wrong, I enjoy a good hunting like everybody, but… - he avoided her eyes.

-You don't have to say anymore – her lips curled up playfully. – I forgot that royalty hunt for fun, not for food… And probably only on horseback, am I correct?

-No need to be mean… - Thalion frowned as they continued down the slope to the small thicket of trees. - And you're wrong, we hunt inmany ways – she said by the way of explanation.

-Is only as good as it is going to get – she didn't stop smiling. – What do you like better, deer or rabbit? – she suddenly asked, dismissing the previous topic.

-You do realize, how many rabbits we will need to hunt to feed everyone? – he asked back, while elleth crouched on the ground, checking tracks. – And prince Legolas is the only one of us, that has royal blood in his veins, if you must know…

-Deer then – she appeared to be talking to herself, before leaping forward with long, noiseless strides, apparently not paying another elf's words much attention. – And now you're grumpy. I was just joking… - she whispered when they crouched behind the group of bushes. – Here they're – she gestured forward, parting the branches. On the plain before them a several does grazed the grass calmly. Elleth observed them for a moment, before placing an arrow on the string.

-You won't reach them from this far – Thalion mouthed beside her doubtfully.

-I won't reach them, if you won't stop startling them with your talking – she whispered barely loud enough to be heard, placing long, gloved finger gently against his lips. – Now, please be quiet for a moment…

With that she withdrew and placed the arrow against her cheek. She released it quietly and it flew in the darkness, reaching the closest deer straight in the chest. Animal jumped in the air, trying to escape like others, but only threw her legs up helplessly, before falling to the ground.

-Told you – she smirked triumphantly, before leaving her hideout. Thalion nodded commendably.

They approached dying animal, wheezing miserably as grass around her turned darker. Lithien kneeled and lied her left hand on the creature's head and whispered few silent, elvish words, before drawing a knife and slitting it's throat with one, swift movement. Blood stained the grass even further and wheezing ceased.

-Now, I wouldn't mind some help – she looked up, before twisting her arrow free an wiping it clean against the light brown fur. – If, of course, you know something about handling things like that…

-Stop it already – Thalion huffed irritably. – The fact that I serve at royal palace, doesn't mean I forgot how to disembowel a deer… Move away – he took a place beside her, their shoulders briefly touching as she wasn't swift enough to move on time. It was his turn to smirk impishly. He took the bloodied knife lying on the ground and drove it through the animal's skin, not to deep, but effectively enough to part it, revealing the layer of fat and tendons. Lithien couldn't help but watch his skilled hands with interest. He really knew what he was saying, cause the rest of the task took them less than twenty minutes.

Thalion picked up their supper and they turned, starting to climb back up the slope. Early night settled in the valley, sky above them twinkled with few pale stars and gentle wind blew from the north, filling their nostrils with a distant scent of burning wood and horses.

-Tell me… -Lithien started hesitantly after a moment of silence. – What is wrong with your Prince? He barely said anything to anyone since we have started our journey…

-I don't think you need to worry about it… - Thalion answered after moment of hesitation. - You know, sometimes we just need to leave things as they are… What? – elf drew his brows together seeing his companion frowning.

-This is not true – she objected with surprising strictness in her voice. – Leaving things to solve themselves never give you anything good. And he wasn't… well not so much at least – elleth stumbled over her words, not really knowing, why she had even bothered asking.

-I would say you are right, but you know how fathers can be… - he continued a bit more freely, getting the elleth's intentions. - He has to live to higher expectations, if I may call it that way. So, stop worrying, he knows how to figure things out – taller elf patted her shoulder comfortingly and grabbed the deer he was carrying a bit more securely.

-Yeah, right – elleth muttered after a while, more to herself then to him.

This evening was strangely quiet, comparing to the last one, even after pleasant smells rose from the fire, where Lithien was preparing the deer, by placing the carefully spiced meat to roast over the flames. She was graceful for the distraction and focused solely on her task, while others tried to keep themselves busy. Some of them watched over the horses, others were sitting by the fire and silently conversing with each other. Glandur and Thalion sat closest to her, and they both sharpened their swords with repeated, well-learned movements, betraying that they were thinking about something deeply. Elleth felt no need to disturb them. To her slight irritation, the Prince once again was out of sight. She sighed and let it be, seeing as no one else seemed to take notice. Maybe Galaren was right? First impression on the man may sometimes be tricky…

They ate as silent as they sat, with few humble words of praise directed toward Lithien. Yet the silence wasn't heavy or tensed. The feeling of companionship started to settle among them and their very presence was enough to make them feel at ease.

Without much talking tonight, they went to rest almost straight after the meal. Lithien voiced the need to bathe and was walked to the small pond a little further in the forest by Glandur, much to her relief. She had strong suspicions that Thalion, albeit his overall courtesy, might actually cross the line and try something. And she didn't feel like explaining his injuries to anyone after that.

Soon enough she snuggled into her bedroll and watching the stars, she focused on distant memories.

* * *

A cold blow swept over her face, stirring her from slumber. Lithien blinked few times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness around her and sat up, rubbing the stiffness away from the back of her neck. The fire was nearly gone – only few pieces of charcoal were lying in the circle of stones, barely glinting. She rose to her feet annoyed, and throwing some new fuel on the embers, she looked around. Everybody seemed to be resting. As she counted her companions, she noticed that one person was missing. And she had to stop herself from groaning, when she realized which one.

-Seriously? – she muttered, grabbing her sword, lying beside her backpack. – Maybe your servants are obliged to ignore it, but I am not…

And with that on her lips, she left the campsite to find the prince. His horse was still with the rest, so he couldn't get too far away. Hopefully…

She finally found him, sitting on the edge of the forest and watching stars, much like he did the night before. She braced herself against the tree trunk, suddenly unsure of what she should say. What she had in mind, was most likely inappropriate…and insulting. But then again, maybe if someone will shook him up, instead of licking his heels, he will start acting like a normal person. Making up her mind she took a step forward, resting her hands on her hips.

-Something is bothering you – she stated, moving to stood beside him.

-What makes you think it does? – he replied after a moment, his eyes still focused on something in the distance.

Lithien felt the vein on her jaw pulsing. She wasn't a type most suitable to handle things like that, but it looked like taking a direct approach wasn't going to get her anywhere. She breathed deeply for further encouragement and plopped softly on the grass beside him.

-I don't know – she answered, running her fingers through the grass, fixing her eyes on the mountains, before setting them on his face – Maybe just one look at you is enough to figure things out? – she decided to try a gentle approach first, not really sure how long she will be able to keep it, before snapping. She waited for her words to sank.

Something she identified as tension, tightened his jaw briefly before he spoke, this time looking at her from the corner of the eye.

-We are not in Lórien. What your brother told you doesn't make you obliged to anything anymore…

His tone was strangely clipped and defensive, and even if he hid it well enough, that small glimpse was enough to pick her attention. She couldn't care less about being openly brushed off. It was going to be a long night, before she will get something out of him.

-Well, then maybe I am not asking out of obligation? – she started once again, picking her words carefully. – Apparently, I am unable to ignore what I see, as well as everybody else. I just thought, you would like to talk with someone, you may believe it or not… - she resisted the urge to lick her lips. – With someone, who will not going to judge you? – she added a bit hesitantly, remembering Thalion words.

His eyes settled on her face fully, their stormy gaze hard and investigating. She bravely met them, being used to patronizing stares. They stayed like that for a moment, motionless, looking at one another. Finally, he seemed to decide that she will not step away as he expected and sighed, sounding a little exasperated. Elleth wanted to smile at her first small victory, but decided to keep her face smooth, just in case it might be misunderstood.

-I appreciate your concern, but this is not something worth worrying about… - he finally said, sounding a bit more relaxed. – Maybe we should switch watches if you're up…

Lithien almost smirked, as he nearly repeated her own words from earlier that day, probably completely by accident, but still. She might just believe him then and let go, as her better judgment suggested, but the feeling that something is very out of place, didn't leave her and she decided to press on the matter a bit further.

-Nice try… But, begging your pardon, your highness, you are lying… - she almost jumped, when he flinched visibly, sudden movement startling her. His eyes were angry now. Hers remained fixed on his face, calm and searching, as if she was capable of cutting him into pieces with those rarely colored orbs. Deciding that their talk is over, he made a move to stand up, but swiftly, a slim hand closed around his wrist with a firm grip, stopping him. They looked at each other wide-eyed again, she surprised by her seemingly unplanned boldness, and he probably wasn't expecting her to do something like that.

-Don't go – she said softly, her eyes never living his. – Do you really think, that you're the only one to blame himself for something? – she went straight to the point, finding that walking around the topic is useless and only got on her nerves. And his also, probably. – Then surprise, but you are not. Everyone did something, they aren't proud of in their lives… More importantly, we usually blame ourselves for something that is not even truly our own fault to bear… - her voice bore the thought and softness, she thought she won't be able to muster, but there it was. Yet, she didn't have time to marvel at it, as he suddenly interfered, his whole forearm tense as he was ready to pull it out of her grasp.

-And what if it is?! – he snapped, his control obviously slipping and she instinctively held his wrist a bit tighter, to stop him from twisting it free. – And we can do nothing to fix it?!

Elleth paid no mind to those surfacing emotions cautiously, sensing that it was not the time to show more open support, yet.

-Did we possess a gift to turn back time, to be able to do that? – she continued her thought patiently. – To overturn the mistakes from the past? I don't think so… Whatever happened in the past, stays there until the reverse of times. It's the future we should worry about, but it is hard, since we don't know what awaits us there. Dwelling on things that were, is easier.

Anger withdrew from his face, exchanged for something, that was strangely similar to shock. She wasn't surprised, that he didn't give her much credit. She just occurred to be far smarter, then a woman with her position should be. But, she was there for a while and had some tricks up her sleeve, better then arrows and bow. She smiled gently, when he settled back on the grass next to her. Their eyes met, but they didn't speak for another while. Lithien waited patiently, watching the prince thinking.

-Speaking out of experience? – he finally uttered his question.

-Would be easier to accept if I do? – she replied, yet her eyes grew strangely distant, like she was thinking about something from the past. – And, does it seriously matter? Like I've said, everybody did their sort of bad things and I'm no better… But over the years I've come to terms with them, and they're now easier to bear. All we need is time… and a shoulder to support ourselves on, when needed. We have more than enough of the former… - she stopped and looked at him briefly, before she let the rest of her sentence flow. - And I have a strange feeling, you have a problem with the latter…

She turned her face toward the sky once again, as wind swept through their hair gently. Lithien tried to act unbothered by the way his eyes were still lingering on her features. He was pondering over her and she was getting steadily closer to blush, out of her growing uneasiness.

-Maybe your right… - he whispered, but she heard anyway. – Are you not going to ask about what had happened?

Lithien resisted an urge to laugh, letting out only a small chuckle. Young prince looked up, momentarily confused by her expression.

-Tell me your highness – she pulled her hand away, only to place it gently on his shoulder. – Who am I, to demand confession? Unless you feel like talking of course, which I highly doubt at the moment… - she gave him one more warm smile, before turning her head away. Pale-haired elf watched her profile surrounded by gentle moonlight.

-I told you already… Stop with "your highness" – it was elleth's turn to stare at him, baffled by this sudden change of topic. And his mood. – You said, we have the same friends… So calling me by my name shouldn't be too difficult for you, right?

Lithien was about to answer him, when a lonely, heart-freezing howl disturbed the silence around them. It was close, coming from within the forest. Lithien felt the little hair on her neck rising, when the call was answered with other ominous voices. There was no mistake – these creatures weren't wolves. With barely a glance at each other, they sprang up from their spots on the grass and sped back to the camp.

The others were already awake and apparently surprised and worrried by their disappearance. Glandur almost jumped from his spot dropping his sword, when Lithien shot out from the shrubs right next to him, with the Prince at her feet. She directed her first moves toward her bedroll, quickly swinging her belt around her hips and slinging quiver over her shoulder. Someone threw more wood into the fire, sending sparks and wave of heat all around.

-Did you saw anything?! – Thalion asked, drawing his sword and approaching the elleth. – We heard howling…

-They are close – replied Legolas, reaching for his weapons. – But still hiding. What are you doing? – he directed his question to Lithien, who was already on the opposite side of the clearing, untying the horses and whispering something he couldn't hear clearly.

-We need to get rid of the horses – she spat, not bothering for being polite. She pulled the bridle off her mare's head. – Before we get surrounded… - she bowed started to whisper something into her steed's ear, while the horse rested its head on her shoulder and appeared as if she was listening intently to her master's words.

-Yeah? And then, how do we travel? Do you know the way to fly over the mountains? – someone growled.

Lithien ignored the elf. He was stressed, like everyone around her.

-Wargs are cowardly creatures – she heard Thalion, somewhere behind her. – They won't attack a well-prepared group like ours…

-If they are guided by orcs, they will – the prince answered. – If we leave the horses here, they might be killed or they'll get scared and scatter. – he continued turning everybody's attention back toward the horses and soft murmurs of their guide. - We won't be able to find them… What do you want to do? – she felt his eyes setting at the back of her skull, so she looked over her shoulder.

-I already did – she said giving him a slight, upward tuck of her lips. – _Pílin_ will guide them. When I call her, after we're done, the rest will also be back… - she finished, clicking her tongue softly. As on clue, the black mare, and with her the rest of the horses, trotted away slowly, barely making any sound in the, unnaturally silent, woods.

The howling repeated itself, louder and closer this time and they understood that the wargs were approaching them. They were circling around the small clearing, making escape impossible.

-Here you have your "not attacking us" – Glandur stuttered a bit, looking obviously nervous. His fingers trembled slightly around the hilt of his sword, his knuckles turned white. Lithien would normally tease him for being scared, but it suddenly felt very out of place. Instead, she glide her fingers over the hilt of her sword, watching Thalion swallowing visibly. Out of everybody, only she and the Prince seemed to conceal their feelings fully. His fair face was calm and collected, and he stood few paces away from her, holding arrow loosely between his fingers, the tip resting lightly against his bow. She quickly turned away, upon realizing what she was actually doing, and faced the darkness under the trees.

They stood in the circle around the blazing fire, their back facing the flames. Howling repeated itself few times, closer and further, and then, the forest around them went silent. For a long while they heard nothing except the crackling of the fire. Not even a branch, snapping under the heavy paw, or the rustle of leaves being pushed apart. Every animal and bird escaped from danger, or hid in their holes. The feeling of fear settled itself among the trees and they could feel it, closing on them like invisible trap. Flames was throwing dancing, shivering shadows on the nearby trees.

After a torturously long moment, a few of them released the breaths they were unconsciously holding and relaxed. Lithien still held her arrow on the string, staring intently into the darkness under the trees. Something wasn't right – the feel of danger still held her gut tightly, she heard blood humming in her ears from pressure. They couldn't suddenly lose interest, being so close to their pray. And as she stood, a pair of yellow eyes glinted between the leaves. Angry, low growls erupted seemingly everywhere under the trees. At the same moment she held her weapon against her face.

-Look out! – she called to the others, letting the projectile go. The beast yelped, eyes flashed and disappeared for a moment, before enraged animal sprang forward, growling and bearing it's teeth.

It went straight for the first person it saw – the elleth. She released another arrow once again only grazing the skull of surprisingly agile wolf. It only served to enrage it further. It lowered itself on its legs, gathering strength to jump.

When it charged, all she saw was the rows of shining, long teeth. Lithien readied her bow again, but before she was able to shoot, she was pushed out of the way, quite violently. Her feet faltered, unable to catch her balance, while the warg was killed by someone else. Her moment of weakness was used by another beast. She barely steadied herself, only to see another one charging at her. It was too close to draw an arrow, and she didn't have time to pull out another weapon. Beast collided with her at full speed, sending her to the ground. She landed heavily on the forest floor, air leaving her lungs with a grunt. She saw it's muzzle wide open, filled with many, big, sharp teeth, ready to close around her neck. Not having another idea, or time to think about one, and feeling her heart in her throat, she grabbed her bow with both hands and threw it between the warg's open jaws. She pushed upward with all the strength she had, trying to place its giant head as far away as possible. Huge wolf growled furiously and pressed her down even stronger. She felt its blunt claws scraping her skin and the contact stung. Saliva was dripping all over her face. She almost felt her collar-bones snapping under the creature's weight. She was trapped. And she couldn't do much to free herself.

Around her, everybody was engaged in fight, as seven more wargs appeared on the clearing at the same time. Blades glinted like blood in the fire, screams mixed with howling and yelping. No one was able to help her now. She felt her arms quivering and warg's mouth were suddenly only inches from her face, it's foul breath mingling with her strained pants. She had to gather all her remaining strength to push it away again. If that happen again, the beast will crush her skull like an egg between its enormous teeth.

A blade appeared out of nowhere, falling onto beast's neck. It bit down deeply, just as warg's jaws. There was another blow and she heard it scraping against the bones. Finally, it's neck snapped under the pressure, just like Lithien's bow between its theeth. She stared at two halves of her dearest weapon with stunned disbelief, deaf and blind to everything around her. She didn't even noticed that someone pushed the limp body off her and hands grabbed her wrists to pull her up. Only when her bow fell to the ground, she looked around.

-Are you alright?! – there was hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently, and concern in the voice that spoke to her. Finally she focused on the person before her, and saw the Prince.

-Of course I am – she stepped away awkwardly and his hands fell to his sides. – It's a pity that I can't say the same thing about my bow… - she nudged her, now useless, weapon with the tip of her shoe.

-Come on – Thalion grunted, having a bit of trouble with pulling his blade from between muscles, tendons and bones. The rest of the elves were finishing the last wargs, that still gave any signs of life. – It could be your head…

-Not much difference since it is only a little longer with me – elleth growled, not knowing if she is more angry or sad now. She didn't like the firrational sting in her eyes, and felt the great need to smash something into pieces – Pack up, we need to move out as soon as possible. These were only scouts… If there are goblins somewhere nearby, they will be back. Soon.

With sudden movement she kicked her bow into the bushes, before she turned on her heel and stomped off, to gather her belongings, followed by few wondering stares.

They put out the fire and finished the packing with only the dim starlight as guide. Called by the soft whistle, their horses returned from wherever they were hiding. After covering their tracks and checking themselves for any serious injuries, they moved. Lithien were leading them north, into the darkness. Howling repeated itself, so they went on faster, carefully picking their way between the rocks and thick undergrowth. With wind whistling in their ears and the hooves thudding against the ground, they didn't stop until the ominous voice of the beast were nothing more, then one more distant whisper in the air.

* * *

Few hours before the first light, the clouds came down from the mountains, covering the entire sky. They were dark and heavy with upcoming rain. Soon thunders rolled over their heads, first distant, but they quickly drew closer. Lightings brighten the sky, filling the valley with artificial lights and deep, contrasting shadows. Finally the rain came down, pouring heavily. Their clothing quickly became soaking wet, but no one even thought about possibility of stopping and seeking some shelter. The silence settled heavily among the company, as they were barely able to see the one that rode before them.


	4. Through the wilderness

**VI. (Through the wilderness)**

For the next two days weather didn't change much, greeting them with rain and chilly wind every morning. Lithien felt water trickling from her soaked braid straight under her coat, but she didn't even bother anymore to wipe it off. It wouldn't do much difference anyway. It was definitely the longest rainy period that ever happened during her travels across Hithaeglir. Yet, it had its advantages – all traces of their smell was washed away and for now, they were safe. Now howls could not be heard anymore, either close or distant.

When the tension finally left her, Lithien felt her muscles coiling painfully from keeping the seated position for so many hours. Suddenly, her overall state became way more apparent. She was dirty, her clothes practically begged to be changed, not to mention the dull throbbing pain of her stomach, where the warg seated itself, and her shoulders, where it's claws dig into her skin.

"A true sight to behold" she thought to herself, almost smirking, feeling the caked dirt, flacking away from her face.

Rain slowly ceased, as the clouds moved further north to release their wet burden elsewhere. Elleth was now sure, that she won't be able to keep herself straight on the horse, so when she spotted a small pond created by the stream, seemingly springing from the mountain wall itself, she turned in her saddle and looked at her companions, her eyes searching for the prince.

-I hope that no one would mind a short stop – she smiled, seeing relief washing over some less-controlled faces. – Because honestly, I'm ready to fall off. We're close to our way out anyway. We will be in Hollin before nightfall. – with that she looked at the prince expectantly.

He looked back at her and smiled briefly, nodding in agreement. She stopped the sigh of relief that wanted to leap past her lips and smiled gratefully instead.

They strayed from the path and stopped in place where rocks formed a wide, flat ledge around the pond. Here they dismounted and started to pull the spare clothes from their sacks. When Glandur and his cousin took the horses by the pool to drink, the rest went to change their wet clothes. Only Lithien sat on the rock, clutching at her spare tunic. There wasn't even a single bush to hid behind and she felt uneasiness clenching her gut. After a moment, when she decided that no one is looking at her anyway, she unclasped the hooks holding her corset and gauntlets in one piece, setting them on the ground, before pulling the wet shirt over her head. Only to see the wondering stares of her companions when she finally folded it. She shrugged and swallowed the sudden tightness in her throat. She wasn't naked – there was a bandage wrapped tightly around her chest so there was nothing to see. But she knew what they were staring at, and it made her far more uncomfortable, than the possibility of seeing her bare breast. She used the already dirty garment to clean her face and neck as much as possible, before reaching for her spare tunic. And as always, being in a hurry made her fail at the task of finding the sleeves immediately and she struggled, when the shirt was stopped and gently pulled away, while it was half way up. She almost squeaked when she recognized the hand holding the fabric, finally letting out only a choked gasp.

-Take it easy – the prince said calmly. – Have you even seen yourself?

She stood rigidly still at his words and looked away quickly sucking at her lower lip.

-I mean your wounds… - he explained upon realizing what caused such reaction, however the tension hadn't dissolved. She only let out a strangled breath as if he was about to strike her.

-It's nothing that I can't live with… Merely few scratches. - she mumbled, not really knowing what to do, cause she couldn't just twist her shirt free to get away. And that was the only thing she desired to do right now. She looked down instead, noting the big, deep purple bruises covering her abdomen from ribcage, almost to the edge of her pants. Her shoulders wasn't much better, marked with four scratches on each side. It took a lot of effort to direct her eyes back at him, giving a very wry and very fake smile.

-I appreciate your concern, my lord, but I'll be fine. I have been wounded already and this is nothing – she gently pried his hand off the hem of her tunic and threw it over her head, with the visible relief. – Just few bruises…

He knew, what she was referring to, as his eyes slid down, even if it was impolite to stare. Under the grey folds, a huge, wide scar, crossed the right side of her stomach, curling around her side and ending somewhere on her back. He couldn't imagine the wound that could leave such mark without being fatal. He stepped away, giving her more space and only then her shoulders slumped a bit, releasing some of the tension.

-Really… I'll be fine – Lithien whispered spreading her leather garments on the rock to let them dry a bit. – Maybe we should eat something? I will join you when I get dressed properly – she pulled a pair of grey pants from one of her sacks.

Noting the reason behind her abrupt change of topic, he only nodded and withdrew. She joined the company a few minutes later, still repairing her messy braid. After everyone was refreshed and they ate quick meal, the group was again on the road, now climbing steadily up to something that, from the distance, looked like the hollow filled with mist, slowly reaching toward them with its thick tendrils.

The path climbed up steadily and sank into the narrow dell between the two peaks. The clouds were so thick and hung so low, that they were travelling in the mist so dense, even their eyes had trouble to pierce it. They saw nothing more, than mere contours of the mountains on either side of the valley. After a while, or maybe an hour, a huge, dark shape came in their line of vision, looming ominously and apparently blocking their path. At the head of the group Lithien allowed a small smile on her lips.

-Here we are – she muttered to herself, watching the great mass of rock emerging from mist.

-Is it time to fly? – Thalion jibbed, stopping his horse beside her, a mischievous smirk on his face matching her own.

Elleth rolled her eyes, and then looked him straight in the eyes as if she just came up with a great idea. He wanted her attention all this time, didn't he?

-You wish… There is only one thing that can get us close enough to flying… You can try to catch me! – she grinned broadly, and nudged the sides of her horse with her heels. - _Pílin_! – upon hearing her name, the mare turned her ears toward her master and, obeying some subtle signal, shot forward like she was indeed a projectile released from the bow. Dark-haired elf chuckled softly to himself, before nudging his own steed to gallop.

It proved to be quite a challenge to catch up with Lithien, since she had much swifter horse. And apparently, a lot of skill in navigating through the narrow path at full speed. They rounded the corner and suddenly, the warm orange light of fading day washed over them. Elleth looked around, a triumphant smirk blooming on her lips, as she was first to pass the last rocks and run out into the open plain. Thalion was right after her and finally the rest of the company shown up.

-You knew all the time, it will be unfair! – Thalion rode up to Lithien, who patted Pilin's neck gently.

-Of course! I don't place bets which I can't win – elleth grinned at him.

-How about warning me next time? – he still tried to appear dissatisfied, but he smiled nonetheless. – But seriously, you have great horse. Tell me, where I can get one like that – he reached out and ran his hand over the smooth black hair, covering graceful, muscular neck of the mare. She looked at him with deep, brown, intelligent eyes.

-Best way is to train it yourself – Lithien replied as she turned back north and ran down the gentle slope. – I chose her, when she was just a foal. I taught her to trust me, like her guide, and she is my loyal friend ever since…

-Is there anything you do not prefer to do on your own? – the prince asked appearing on the other side of the elleth.

-Good question, my lord – Lithien turned to him. – And I honestly don't know the answer. But, I was rather independent, even as a child… Yet, I can tell you something much more heartening… We're in Hollin now, so we can travel by night too. I know the road from here like the back of my hand and it's quite a safe land too…

And she couldn't help, but smile at the pleasant change her few words were able to create on his face. It almost made her want to smile back, but her attention was again turned elsewhere.

-Hollin? – Thalion mused, causing Lithien's head to whip back toward him.

-Or Eregion as it was called a long time ago. A great kingdom of elves it once was. Unfortunately it is deserted for a long time now. Not even stones remember those, who lived here anymore… - she ran her eyes across the horizon, thinking about distant things. – My parents used to live here, before they moved to Loth Lórien. Also, my oldest brother was born here…

-I thought, you only have one brother – said the prince, as both elves watched their female companion.

-Well, I don't even remember Authion; he was born long before me and Galaren. And was killed during the Battle of the Last Alliance – she answered with no emotions visible on her face. – Anyway, shouldn't we go faster now, when we have enough space, and our time ran short? – she directed her eyes on the prince expectantly. Apparently, they once again ran across the topic she wasn't comfortable to talk about with them.

-Very well – he nodded. – Just make sure it won't be too fast…

-Don't worry, your highness, I will make sure your horses will manage… - she smirked and once again Pílin, obeying some invisible signal or maybe a mere thought of the elleth, quickly switched from trotting to galloping. One by one, the rest of the company followed her example.

* * *

The dusk slowly turned into night, the sky above them lighted up with thousands of stars and the company didn't stop for the night. When the moon sailed over the horizon, illuminating the empty plain with its silver light, they were still on the road. They rode steadily north and even if landscape didn't change much as time passed, they were sure they had covered many leagues.

When the first light of the new day started to shyly peek over the ridges of Misty mountains, Lithien turned and noticed than some of her companions started to visibly fall behind Pílin, who still appeared like she wasn't tired at all. She slowed and waited, deciding that if she didn't want them to follow her on foot, a short break is a good idea. They stopped by the stream, to let their mounts rest for a while.

Lithien paced the borders of their small camp, while others were eating or simply resting, nibbling at the piece of _lembas_, without much interest, instead watching the empty, grey plains slowly coming out from dissolving darkness. She finally climbed on the top of rock formation they were camping by and stood still, watching. She barely noticed the movement, but she caught the dark strands of Thalion's hair with the corner of her eye.

-Is there something wrong? – he asked, but she only rised her hand to silence him and kept watching, tensed and alert. He followed her eyes, but couldn't see anything except the clouds of dust moving swiftly, chased by the wind. Silence stretched as they both watched, though the male –elf still wasn't sure what caught Lithien's attention. There was something moving as a distant horizon, but he couldn't say what exactly.

-What are you looking at? – this time the voice belonged to the prince. Not answering, Lithien pointed north and his eyes followed the give direction.

-A wanderer – he stated calmly, as he squinted his eyes a bit to make out more details, not noticing Lithien's own orbs growing round in surprise. – It's strange, because he is on foot… I can't tell for sure, but he might be an elf… What? – he asked looking back at the female next to him.

-Nothing, I am simply impressed, my lord – elleth's lips tucked upwards. – Since we know who this is now, maybe we should check what made him travel in this fashion? I know few who would be eager to cross this land like this…

-But, we don't know his intentions, and he doesn't seem like getting closer… - pale-haired elf replied.

-It's because he is heading in the same direction as we do– Lithien continued. – And, if he really is an elf, he is most likely from Rivendell… I doubt he can make any threat to us – with that, she easily found her way down and mounted Pílin before any of the elves could say something else. She looked up at them expectantly, before she turned the mare swiftly and got carried away.

-I doubt she would heed you, my lord – said Thalion and the prince barely shrugged his shoulders, before getting down and ordering everyone to gather their belongings.

Meanwhile, Lithien was able to already get almost a mile away from them. She rose in her stirrups, and once again searched for the traveler, now seeing him a lot clearer. He was indeed an elf – and the one she knew at that. The last she would expect to see so far from the Last Homely House, honestly. She gained speed, but when he heard the tramp of hooves, he strayed from his path, visibly seeking for place to hide.

-Lindir! Wait! – she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. – Wait!

Hearing a familiar voice, he stopped and turned, listening. Within few minutes, Lithien reached him and jumped of her horse, drawing the dark-haired elf into a firm hug, without any words of greeting and absolutely unfazed by his surprised face.

-Lithien?! – he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, with brows arched upward in disbelief. – This is probably the last place, I expected to meet you in… What are you doing here?

-I decided to pay a visit to lord Elrond – elleth replied with a smile. – But, I'm the guide also – she gestured toward the approaching elves with a short motion of her head. – Prince Legolas and his companions had troubles using the High Pass, and searching for the other way, they came by our borders. And I offered them my help. We came down from Caradhras yesterday at sundown…

-Did you saw anyone on your way here? – he interrupted her, obviously looking distressed.

-No, why are you asking? Did something happened? – Lithien couldn't remember if she ever saw him like this before. – Were you assaulted? Your temple is bleeding – She reached out and he cringed at her touch, before gripping her wrist and pulling her hand away.

-That's nothing… Are you sure, there was no one on the road? – he insisted and Lithien, in turn, put her hands on his shoulders, drawing his eyes straight to hers.

-There was no one on the road. – she stated firmly. – And I'm sure of that. But, if you don't believe me, my companions will say the same thing when they come. Now can you settle down and let me take care of that cut? It doesn't look like nothing…

He couldn't reply, because the sound of hooves broke again as horses of the company surrounded them. Thalion and Legolas dismounted, approaching the standing two.

-My lord, this is Lindir, a counselor at Elrond's court – Lithien introduced the dark-haired elf. – And this is Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood and his companions… - she waited, while Lindir bowed with respect and greeted Legolas. - Now, you can tell us what happened exactly, and let me take a proper look on that wound… - she said, her hands looking for something in her hip pouch.

-I told you already…

-I wasn't asking – she stated with simply, seating him on nearby rock and bowing to give the gash a closer look, dapping the blood with the piece of cloth she pulled from one of the small bags fastened to the wide, leather belts swung around her hips. – Were you looking for someone? Or escaping a pursuit?

Elf hissed when she pressed her fingers against the wound a bit harder.

-Both, actually – he said after a moment. – I was send to look for someone, by Elrond and Gandalf… Are you completely sure, you hadn't seen anyone?

-Yes, we are – this time, it was Legolas who answered. – Who were you looking for? What pursuit you are talking about?

Lithien send the prince a quick look, before focusing on the wound again. It wasn't deep, but the strength of the blow that made it, seemed to also do some damage to the bone below.

-That's quite a long story... – Lindir said, finally giving up, after Lithien swatted his hands away from her wrists again. – Too long to tell you everything at once. We were supposed to search for the hobbits – at that Lithien's palms briefly stopped what they were doing. - Elrond and Gandalf send three of us, either north, south or west, since we weren't sure about the direction they took. Gandalf mentioned that Estel might be with them, so we had to check out every possibility. I reached the feet of Caradhras and, after deciding that they couldn't stray any further south, I turned back. And then I met _them_… - the fear in his voice was palpable.

-Met who? – Thalion interfered, earning himself a warning hiss from the elleth. She placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

-Go on – she urged silently. – There is nothing to fear for now – her smile was finally comforting and honest, like it wasn't for weeks now. Lindir lips tugged slightly in response, before he took a deep breath.

-The Nine are hunting again – he said and the dead silence followed. Dread spread over most faces while the rest displayed the frightened confusion.

-I can't really explain, what happened after I saw them… There was three of them and, when they show up before me, my horse panicked and started to run away blindly, while I couldn't do anything to stop it. Yet they didn't follow, just watched. Then, they turned and ran away westward. I guess they didn't found what they were looking for…

-And what were they looking for? – Legolas asked the question that weighted in everybody's mind.

-If I understood Gandalf correctly, we were after the same goal… But I'm afraid, that if they'll find them first the outcome will be tragic… Maybe you would like to lend me a horse, my lord? I need to keep searching for them…

-I don't think you can do much more than you had already done – Legolas replied. – If this is true, and Aragorn is really their guide, he wouldn't choose this way. It's far too open, without any good place to hide, and very long at that. He would try to get to Rivendell by the shortest and safest way possible. You won't find them here. I think you should go back and inform everyone about the Black Riders.

-His highness couldn't be more true – Lithien added. – You know Estel, right? He wouldn't risk to approach Rivendell from south, especially not if four hobbits are with him. You should come with us… I'm done with your wound and I'm pretty sure it will heal up nicely and without a scar – elleth smiled at her friend, as she stepped away and rested her hands against her hips. – What are we waiting for, then? We have another reason to get to Rivendell as fast as we can… - with that she swung herself on Pílin's back once again.

-Then we have a problem, because I can't really follow you… - Lindir said. - My horse broke it's leg while running and I could do nothing more than end it's suffering quickly. And, if I'm correct, you don't have any horse to spare…

-And that made you think, that I could just leave you here? – elleth quirked her eyebrow in dismay. – Get on – she patted the mare's back between her and the sacks strapped on it. – She can carry both of us… - she extended her hand, pulled her friend up and he seated himself behind her.

-But what with the riders? – Glandur asked looking around as if he expected the ring-wrights to appear out of thin air. – They may come back…

-I don't think so – the prince spoke. – We're not their prey. But Lithien is right – maybe we will be able to help… Let's go everyone.

Everyone heed his order and horses broke into run.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, as sun slowly sailed over the sky nearing the western ridge of the horizon and they ran. They were now running along the river, rustling and sputter over the rocks. Thalion was beside the elleth and he observed her and the Rivendell elf as they conversed silently with each other, but he couldn't make out any words. The sound of hooves and wind whistling in his ears made it impossible. Elleth's face was drawn into scowl as if she was hearing something that upset her greatly. He was sure, she looked at Glandur few times, then at the prince and even, briefly, at him. He has no idea what was going on. But he has the feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

Night once again gave way to dawn, and they ran along the bank of Bruinen river, now a speeding mountain stream, cutting itself sharply between the tall walls of stone. The narrow path they were on, climbed up, clinging to the rock at one side, while the other was open straight to the white, tumult river far below them. Lithien heard the other's horses wheezing behind her. She knew they were tired. She pressed them a bit harder, than she intended to– she forgot that they weren't like Pílin, who on the contrary was still ready for galloping another couple of miles.

-It is just a bit further – she looked over her shoulder, and smiled encouragingly. – When we pass that turn – she pointed at the rocky edge in front of her. – You should get a great view on Elrond's house.

-It is especially beautiful early in the morning – Lindir added.

From his place in a row, Thalion could see the elf's hands draped around elleth's waist. He knew it was for keeping balance, but it irked him slightly, especially after whatever he told her last night.

Finally, Pílin was first to turn behind the stone edge and one by one, everyone met the view on the hidden valley of Imladris, washed in the gentle light of rising day. The air was filled with thin vapor rising from the river beneath them and other streams that ran through the valley. Sunrays dispersed on it and, over the pine forest, the rainbow spread, adding just a little bit more magic to the breathtaking scenery. While they were standing and watching, Lithien and Lindir calmly rode down the path and started to disappear in the pine forest. They could see the fragments of white, beautiful buildings between the trees.

-Look, she just left us here – Glandur muttered looking after elleth's retreating back.

-Well, it's not that we have a chance to get lost travelling from here – Thalion smirked at his friend's expression. – Why are you so doubtful about her anyway?

-What? – pale-haired elf stared at him, shocked. – Of course I am not! – he said quickly.

The rest of the company looked at him in wonder. Thalion didn't like the haste of his friend's words. Something was off about this whole situation.

-Hey! You will have plenty of time to appreciate the views! – a voice drifted into their ears, cause Lithien stopped at the edge of the forest and was now staring at them. – Let us go, shall we?!


	5. The Hidden Valley

**V. (The Hidden Valley)**

The road led them through the forest, between the majestic pine trees to the beautifully arching gate they passed, and onto the round cobblestone courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle, it's water sparkling brightly in the sun. Lithien jumped of her saddle and looked around.

-Is it just me, or it got strangely empty? – she looked at Lindir, but before he was able to answer the wide wooden door to the mansion opened.

-Lindir, you are back! Lord Elrond wants to see you immediately… Lithien? By the grace of the Valars, what are you doing here?

The dark-haired elf, wearing dark, richly-decorated robes, stood on the doorstep, visibly surprised. Lindir joined the elleth and they both approached the other elf.

-It occurs, that I have talent for appearing in right place at the right time, Erestor – Lithien smiled. – I am glad to see you again, my friend. Did you miss me a bit?

Instead of answering, she was drawn into a hug, she immediately returned.

-You know the answer, don't you? – it was the elf turn to smile. – You are always a welcome guest. Come on, lord Elrond will be glad to see you too…

-Right away, but I think we should invite the rest inside first, shall we? – Lithien lowered her voice, her eyes pointing in the direction of the group of elves, gathered around the fountain. – You are the housekeeper here, don't you? – the question was only a whisper, decorated by the finest of mischievous smirks.

-And you are as gentle and well-spoken as ever – Erestor's reply was as sarcastic as she expected, before he moved toward the prince and his companions, trying to appear dignified and ignore the meaningful stares exchanged by Lithien and Lindir, before the elleth grinned.

-_Mae govannen, Legolas Tharandulion_ – he spoke, before bowing to the prince. – Welcome in Rivendell. My name is Erestor, I'm Lord Elrond counselor. Your arrival is surprising but not unexpected. My Lord and master Gandalf are willing to speak with you. Will you join us? I will send someone to show your men their quarters and tend the horses, immediately… - Erestor motioned toward the door and followed the prince inside the hall, where Lithien stood.

-Lindir went to take care for proper accommodation for your companions, my lord – she said with a smile. – He said, that we should go ahead and he will join us as soon as possible.

-He should take care for his wound first…

-It is tended already – Lithien cut him off, causing the older elf to squint in dismay.

-I guess that can't be helped – Erestor sighed. - Follow me please… Your way of talking to your elders – he said answering the question elleth was about to utter. Instead of answering Lithien made a face and fell in step beside the older elf.

With guidance of the dark-haired elf, they passed several long corridors and few richly engraved staircases, finally entering a huge room, that was undoubtedly the library. It ended with small balcony, hanging above, as they could hear, Bruinen or other loud stream flowing through the valley. Two men sitting behind the table covered with maps and other documents, stood up when they saw them. Younger elves bowed to the lord of Rivendell with respect.

-_Mae govannen, hir nîn_ – Lithien spoke smiling, before she was once again hugged, this time by Elrond himself. She quickly returned the embrace, with content smile on her face. She was at home, and the prince could clearly see it written all over her face.

-_Gi nathlam hí, lellig_ – the older elf replied, cupping her face in his hands and smiling. – I am glad to see you are well. What tidings guide you at my door, this time?

-Same things as always, my lord – Lithien replied, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. – A need for a piece of fresh mind. My duties weighted heavily on me for past few years… But, it will be a time to talk about it later. I think that prince Legolas carries much more important news than those from the guards camp…

-And we will listen to it carefully… - it was Gandalf turn to spoke, as he still stood in a doorway, with pipe in one and his staff in the other hand. – However, I didn't expect that you forgot your manners enough, to not give an old wizard a proper welcome Lithien – his beard shook slightly when elleth answered with a grin and, after few long strides, stood beside him.

-It is hard to believe, you demand a warm welcome after forcefully dragging me away from what I was doing and throwing me in the middle of all that mess – even if she sounded serious, her eyes was laughing and so did Gandalf's.

-Well, tell me it wasn't worth it – the wizard said, mirroring her tone. Legolas had no idea what they were talking about, unlike Elrond and Erestor, who were smiling and probably remembering something. The sound of closing door could be heard and Lindir appeared between the tall shelves, giving a deep bow to Elrond when he came closer.

-I missed you Gandalf – elleth replied and this time she was first to hug the old wizard's hunched back. – I am very glad to see you again!

-Me too, dear child – he also embraced her and patted her shoulders. – But I am still not sorry about requesting your presence that day…

-I think, that we can put the talk about that _requesting_ until supper. We have more pressing matter to attend to or maybe I should say you rather, since I really would like to refresh myself after travel. Unless of course, I am needed here? – she looked first at Elrond, then back at Gandalf and finally at the prince.

-I believe that you will find out about everything, just like you always did – Elrond said, but without reprimand in his voice. – Your room is waiting for you. And I am sure that Arwen will be glad to see you too…

-And I will be happy to see her. After I will make myself appear more like proper elleth of course – she smiled, again and after bowing, turned toward the door.

The prince heard Lindir whispering something like "That's impossible", with a smirk when she passed them. She mirrored his expression before disappearing from view. When the doors closed behind her, everyone's attention settled over him and dark-haired elf.

* * *

After much desired bath, and fitting herself into dress she found in the wardrobe, occupying most of the space in the bedroom she used for years, Lithien went out to search for more familiar faces, assuming that she won't see any of the men talking in the library earlier, than during the supper.

It was early past noon and under the warm, autumn sun, the golden and red leaves seemed to emanate with their own glow. When she walked down those alleys, even thing as simple as breathing made her feel at ease. The sense of belonging enveloped her in a way she wanted to experience for a very long time. It wasn't laced with duty and responsibility like when she was in Loth Lórien. She knew she could let her guard down and simply enjoy the feeling of safety and acceptance. Even if she hadn't really found anyone she hoped to, it was nice to stop by and talk for a while with everyone that greeted her. For once the talk wasn't revolving around weapons, shifts and goblins, but were mostly about simple everyday things and that only lifted her mood further.

She finally found a well-known face, when she crossed the stream and turned toward the more silent part of gardens. There on the bench underneath the tree, sat a creature far too small for an elf, with the halo of white, curly hair around its head and very hairy feet. Lithien's lips cracked in smile, when the smell of pipe-weed wafted her nostrils, bringing back so many memories. He was too busy, scribbling something, with passion, inside the book bind in red leather, to even notice her approach.

-Good morning – elleth said with a smile. – I hope you find the weather enjoyable…

It was good he put down the quill before she spoke, because he squeaked in surprise and jumped off the bench, dropping his book.

-Well you're still as jumpy as ever - Lithien kneeled and picked the tome up before looking straight in the familiar eyes, which was a lot easier from her current position. They were now the size of dining plates.

-M… Miss Lithien? – he started a bit shakily. – It's you? Yes, it's really you! I never thought I will see you again! – with that, his small hands swung around her neck.

-That makes two of us Bilbo, for I'm sure, I've heard you saying that you don't want any more adventures. – she embraced his little shoulders, almost lifting poor hobbit off the ground.

-You see, it looks like the dragon incident really changed me in the end – hobbit stepped away, but Lithien remained kneeling. – I wanted to travel again, to see the Lonely Mountain and visit old friends, but I guess, I really become too old for that…

Elleth reached, and twirled a strand of his white hair between her fingers. She remembered them ginger-brown… So much time has passed and yet, only a while for her.

-Indeed, I can see the years laying on you, but to be honest the sparkle in your eyes didn't change in the slightest…

At that Bilbo bowed to her, his nose almost touching his hairy feet.

-And you look exactly as beautiful as when I first saw you, but even better in that dress – he replied politely and elleth couldn't remember when was the last time she had smiled so much. – But I wonder… Maybe you were able to go back? After all, you have promised to visit them again…

-As much as I wanted to… I couldn't find time. – she sighed with a sad smile. – There was a lot of things going on, because you see, the Battle of Five Armies and defeating the Necromancer from Dol Guldúr, didn't really turn things for the better. Not for long, at least. So I think we can say, that I was too busy to even think about travelling anywhere. I took a first chance to get some free time and visit Elrond. But, look at _this_ – she turned her attention back to the book on her lap. She picked it up and quickly turned several pages of text and beautiful drawings. – "_A Hobbit Tale"_ by Bilbo Baggins… You wrote it all by yourself? It's beautiful…

She could see his wrinkled cheeks dusting with pink as he smiled a bit sheepishly.

-It's still lack few things… Maybe you will help me to fill the spaces?

-I don't know, if I will be able to – Lithien finally stood up, dusting off the hem of her dress. – And how about finishing our talk inside? Because, to be honest, I would like to get something to eat, since missing meals, kind of became my habit recently… And I'm sure you will not mind to keep me company…

-Like someone wise once said, know one hobbit and you will know all of them – Bilbo smiled at the sole thought of the meal. – I'll be honored to keep you company, my lady… Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't like this title – he looked into elleth's briefly narrowed eyes.

-If all hobbits are as well-spoken as you, I would for sure feel like a princess in the Shire. I wonder if all of you also had so much courage stored in such a tiny bodies… - she replied, her face smoothened by a graceful smile.

-I wasn't brave, simply desperate to survive… It was warriors like Dwalin and others… or you, that were really brave during the battle… - she looked at her with something close to awe, and she only shook her head briefly at his expression. She wouldn't call herself brave either.

-Brave and modest… Tell me dear friend, when such men are born, because I will gladly search for a husband between them – Lithien grinned. They already managed to cross the little bridge again and were now coming toward the buildings. On the contrary hobbit's face fell a bit and he pouted, making elleth giggle.

-Miss Lithien, I was serious and you're mocking me…

-No need for getting upset, master hobbit… I was completely serious all along – she rested hand on his shoulder and smiled, when he straightened his back proudly. He reached up and squeezed her hand slightly.

-It's really great that you decided to come, even if completely unexpected… It's kind of reminding me when we first saw you at the edge of the forest…

With that they entered the house, disappearing from view.

* * *

Lithien spend the rest of the day in the company of the old hobbit and even if she was flooded with questions and forced to sing songs she believed she forgot a long time ago, she wasn't irritated or tired. In all honesty, she hadn't spend a better day in a long while and she was ready to admit it.

* * *

Thalion was late. And lost in the labyrinth of corridors in Elrond's estate. He stayed behind when the rest of the company left for the supper to think about what he heard from Glandur after much pressing. He couldn't decide whether to believe his friend or not, as the scene played itself again and again in his mind.

When Lindir left them after showing them their chambers, elves were glad to rest for a while after their journey, but as the day went on, they started to look for something to pass time and began to talk. Thalion mind was still plagued with what he saw the night before, so he didn't miss the chance for asking Glandur about his strange reaction from before.

-I have told you already that I don't hold any ill feelings toward her. – he replied. – It's good we have met her. Otherwise we would still be trying to find our way over the mountains.

-But it looks like you don't trust her for some reason, you have to admit it – Glandur's cousin interjected. – I hope it is something more serious than the fact, that she doesn't fit your taste in women – he smirked and few of them laughed.

-This is not funny – Glandur said, a sour expression plastered to his face.

-Then tell us what is wrong, or we assume it to be true… - Thalion tried the humorous approach, but was met with something close to sneer.

-It is not! – Glandur stated firmly, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. – And it's not worth of any concern. Go find yourself someone else to bug…

Thalion's eyes widened briefly. It wasn't common for his friend to speak to anyone in this fashion, not even to him.

-Well, the more you deny it, the more it starts to appear very possible – someone decide that it is still time for joking, but it only irked the pale-haired elf further. Thalion crossed the small distance and stood beside his friend.

-If you really have doubts about her, maybe it is for the better to tell everyone now? – he asked, even if the thought itself appeared ridiculous to him.

-I don't think anyone of you would believe me… - Glandur gave his dark-haired friend a structuralizing look, telling clearly, who would be the first to doubt him.

-It depends on what you have to say – dark haired elf interfered, before he could be accused of something, that could probably hit very close to the truth. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear Glandur's revelations.

-I think she lied to us – pale haired elf said and the room suddenly became very quiet. – The night we stopped before entering the mountains, she said she only was on the borders of Mirkwood… And I'm sure she was captured and brought before our king. It's strange none of you seem to remember that… Especially you. – Glandur's blue eyes bore into his friend's face with a cold triumph.

-Captured? – Thalion repeated, surprised, feeling dread creeping over him, like invisible fingers. – Why would we do that? Maybe you mistook her for someone else?

-Yes, because an elleth, openly walking onto the patrolling squad without even trying to sneak by, is an everyday occurrence – Glandur huffed irritably. – She refused to state her business and we told her to come with us, but she wasn't very willing to comply. It took us some time to restrain her…

-And you are surprised that she didn't told us – his cousin interfered. – I bet she doesn't have many reasons to keep that meeting as a warm memory… Or maybe, you are pissed because a girl beat you? – he teased but this time Glandur ignored him, his attention focused on the elf next to him.

-And maybe it's because, few days later, she disappeared, together with the prisoners from our dungeons? – he watched Thalion face for reaction. – Tell me you really don't remember her. I believe the way she spoke to our king is quite memorable. Along with what you did to her as a punishment…

Dark-haired elf looked at him, shocked with sudden realization. The talk he witnessed that night made a perfect sense now. He failed in finding anything proper to say now and the silence set in the room. He avoided Glandur's eyes, but the rest of the company watched them, wanting some explanation. It was nearly impossible she could be the same person… He would remember her face for sure. So why everything was making such terrible sense right now?

-I knew, you would remind yourself everything – pale-haired elf said to his friend. – But, you can go and ask her yourself, if you still can't believe that. Let's see what she will tell you…

Dark-haired elf didn't have a good answer for that either, so he remained silent, earning himself one more meaningful look from Glandur, before he turned away and excited the room. They didn't brought up the topic anymore. He stayed behind, hoping that she will came by searching for them and they will be able to talk without witnesses. Then he thought, he will be able to find her somehow, but as a result he now needed someone to find him. He turned right and found himself once again under some arcades, facing the square courtyard turned into small garden. The opposite wall was marked with doors and long windows, almost as high as the wall. There was light in two of them, so he could at least ask the inhabitant for directions. Following his own advice, he neared one of the windows and peered inside, completely taken by surprise with what he actually saw.

There was Lithien, lying across the large bed, turned on her stomach, propping her upper body on the elbows. Her feet were dangling in the air, as the hem of her skirt pooled over the bed-sheets. She was searching for something between papers and books spread over the bed, with an amused smile gracing her lips. Except papers, there was an elven dagger on the bed, pulled out of it sheath and next to it probably the smallest and the most beautiful chainmail shirt he had ever saw. To complete the scene, she was accompanied by a small creature he had never seen before. Even if it seemed somewhat familiar. He took a few more steps forward and stood still to hear what they were talking about.

-Well, forgive me my manners miss Lithien, because I'm forcing you to talk since dinner… It is your turn to ask me a questions now…

Elleth laughed, looking fondly at the hobbit in front of her, all of her usual, serious demeanor lost and forgotten.

-There is nothing wrong with your manners, Bilbo. You are curious and seriously, that's nothing new… - She picked up a ring that was lying on the piece of parchment in front of her together with few other pieces of jewelry and twirled it between her fingers. It wasn't made by elves and far too big to fit on her fingers, but the details of decorations, betrayed it's dwarfish origin.

-Besides, I am glad that I had a chance to talk with you about our old affairs… Unfortunately, I can't do so with my brother… or anyone I usually work with, for that matter.

-From what I've remember your brother was quite nice to us when we've met him… Unless of course you've got a piece of his mind when none of us were looking.

-You are right, he is different than most of my kin, but that doesn't change the fact I have had his viewpoint on my dealings presented to me, more than once…

Dull thud broke her sentence and Bilbo would roll over the bed if it wasn't for Lithien who caught him by the sleeve and pulled back up. Elleth's eyes widened as she crossed them with Thalion's.

-So everything Glandur said, it's the truth! I can't believe it! – he exclaimed staring at the baffled duo inside the room. – Maybe you would like to introduce me to your little friend?! – he regretted he said so before he finished, watching Lithien's eyes narrowing into slits.

Almost faster than he could notice, she moved and stood beside him, grabbing the hem of his shirt, forcing him to bow down. He doesn't like the look of pure disgust written all over her face. An old shame rose from his gut, clenching his insides in his iron grip. Now, that was the face he remembered very well.

-Thalion, please meet Bilbo Baggins, famous in Mirkwood because he was able to fool around half of the palace guards – she hissed and he wanted to twist away, but that proved to be quite difficult, since she was much stronger than her slender stature suggested. – And you Bilbo, please meet Thalion, my current travel companion and the man who decided that cutting off my hair would be an incredibly good idea… - now, when she said it, the feeling of having block of ice forced down his stomach became even stronger.

Bilbo pushed himself off the bed and came closer awkwardly, fidgeting with his pockets.

-Lithien, I thought you aren't mad about it anymore… - he began carefully. – Hadn't you said, it was just a hair and they grew back? By the way, pleasure to meet you, master Thalion. Unfortunately, I don't really remember you…

Dark-haired elf stared at the old hobbit, completely baffled by his reaction. He opened his mouth to say something, but was swiftly cut off by Lithien, who already abandoned her previous tone, smiling slightly at the hobbit.

-Of course, I am not. I clearly remember, what I had said. However, it seems that others still hold a grudge against me… Anyway, like you have rightfully said, I have been sitting here all day and completely forgot that I am invited for a supper tonight, for lord Elrond wish to speak with me. Would you like to join me?

-Me? Oh, no… Like I've said, on the contrary, I grew too old for great halls and great meetings…

-But I hope not too old for a ride with me tomorrow? – she smiled gently upon the hobbit.

-Only if you promise not to do any of those crazy things… - his cheeks only wrinkled further when he smiled.

-You know I can't promise you that – Lithien winked at him, once again completely ignoring Thalion's attempts to interfere. – I will find you tomorrow morning then. Good night – with that she bowed, drawing the elf she held along and kissed his forehead briefly. Then she smiled fleetingly once more, stepped over the low windowsill and disappeared from view together with dark-haired male.


	6. Revelations

**VI. (Revelations)**

Lithien darted off down the corridor, headless of the other elf's attempts to free himself, keeping her grip tight and expression thunderous. Finally Thalion decided that struggling will not gain him anything good and let her lead him away in angry silence.

-What the hell made you pull this out? – she growled few minutes later, dragging him along another long hall. – What has Glandur told you?!

-Do you really have to ask? – he said, watching her knuckles turn white from the force she was now strangling his wrist with. Lithien sighed heavily, stopped mid-step and turned to face him.

-Look, I didn't wish to bring this up for a reason… I recognized some of you instantly and figured that it would only be an obstacle for us to interact properly during the travel… The only thing you should know is, that I am not sorry for what I have done and I decided to forgot that some of you are not very courteous with women… - she forced him to met her eyes. - I did what I did, and you better tell Glandur, that it is not a good idea to pester me about it…

He watched the woman in front of him curiously. Was that really everything she wanted to tell him? He expected something entirely different – accusations, anger or even open lash out, but everything he got was her steady, serious glare and growing stiffness in his right wrist. But that didn't make things better – on the contrary he felt even worse than before – he did something terrible and humiliating and she wasn't even going to be mad at him for that?

-Well, you could at least say something – she chided and he felt like she was reading his mind. – Because you look like you are about to pass out… You are paler than my dress… Are you alright?

Lithien arched her brow thoughtfully and released him only to have him bowing to her, with her hand pressed against his lips. She was too surprised to move away.

-I am so sorry – he murmured, his breath fanning her skin. – I hope you will be able to forgive me…

She slipped her hand away and huffed.

-First of all, stop bowing to me like to some princess, because that is one of those things that really annoy me – she waited for him to straighten up.

-But, I did something unforgivable… - he started, still too ashamed to met her eyes directly. - No one should have had their hair cut off like that…

His sentence was cut short, as she reached and rested her hand against his shoulder, squeezing gently.

-Stop it. I have already forgave you – she gave him an honest smile. – You did what you were told to… A soldier cannot ignore the direct order, I know something about that; I wouldn't deny it either. And, I grew them back, so it is no longer the problem… What do you think you're doing? – she twisted her hand free from his grasp, correctly assuming that he was about to bow and kiss it again.

-And how should I thank you? – he stared at her still utterly surprised by her behavior.

-For what exactly? – her eyes twinkled with mischief. – Throwing insults straight into your king's face? He could have me killed for that surely, so losing only a braid was a small price to pay. Making you and your companions look like bunch of fools, because we have escaped albeit not knowing the surroundings and being unarmed? I did quite a lot to make you and the others dislike me… So as long as you are not going to make me apologize for my deeds, I will say that we are even.

-You know, you don't have to be sorry for anything… - he smiled, taking elleth by surprise. - I bet I'm one of many who agreed with what you had said that day.

Lithien's eyes softened as she understood clearly what was left unspoken.

-If you really want to do something to express you gratitude, try to keep Glandur from making too much fuss about it… He caught me after all didn't he? – she added, not really expecting a reply.

-Well, you can tell him yourself, I believe – he said still smiling. – He said that you weren't very compliant…

-You can't really expect that from me – she smirked a bit. – And I'm afraid I cannot go straight to him with this. You see… Sometimes I can get a little carried on when I want to explain something… - she trailed off, smiling a bit sheepishly.

-I think I can imagine… Like what you did to my wrist – he mocked slightly, but with a smile. – I hope I will be able to use it. You see, I think I am still going to need it in the future.

Lithien cocked her head, staring at him in wonder, before she burst out with laughter. Thalion followed her example. All the remaining tension evaporated the moment they were just standing there and laughing.

-Nothing wrong is going to happen with it – she reproached a bit tauntingly. – As long as you make sure it won't go nowhere near my hair anymore… - she tried to make it humorous, but the way his blue eyes swept over her face caught her off guard.

-You may be sure it won't… - he said solemnly. - Not for cutting at least. – this time his smile made her stomach flutter a little, but she quickly squashed the feeling. – And don't worry about Glandur. He is just pissed that you beat him down…

-Lithien?! Where have you been all day?! – they were suddenly startled by another voice. – All guests are already in dining room! – Erestor, the one that greeted them first, stood on the stair case, staring at them disapprovingly.

-I'm sorry, I've just met an old friend and lost the track of time – elleth explained, coming to stood beside him. – Happily, Thalion found me or else, I would probably won't show up at all – she smiled at the older elf innocently, which cause his lips to tuck upward, albeit very slightly.

-I can see that – he replied, not letting them know how much of their conversation he had heard. – Now, that I found both of you, shall we go? It's impolite to make the lord of the house wait – with that he turned and walked off, expecting younger elves to follow. Thalion looked at Lithien, with silent question which was answered with the most suggestive eye-roll he had ever saw, before she slipped her hand around his offered arm, silently following the older elf.

Erestor decided to ignore the quickly choked eruption of laughter behind his back. After a moment they were brought into the large dining room, opening, like most of the chambers in the mansion, to the large balcony. The graceful arches of windows framed the starry sky behind them. A soft whisper of wind could be heard and the air was filled with the scent of pines drifting from the valley. This room was usually used for bigger gatherings, and it surprised Lithien that Elrond decided to dine in here today. There was a single long table set in the center of the room, just big enough to fit the company from Mirkwood and few others, including her and Gandalf. To her disappointment she spotted only the youngest child of Rivendell's lord which meant that the brothers were currently away, probably chasing goblins around some forsaken places in the Misty Mountains. She gently untangled her hand from Thalion's grip, and thanked him with the slight nod, before stepping forward, ignoring the stares that was lingering on her as if expecting her to say or do something. Gentle music flowed into her ears, but she couldn't tell where the bards situated themselves this time – they were nowhere in sight. When she was close to the head of the table, the beautiful woman, by now the only one sitting by the table, rose from her seat to greet her.

In all honesty Lithien sometimes envied Arwen her beauty, especially in moments like that, when she seemed to illuminate the room with her sole presence, making her feel exceptionally plain and ordinary. But the beaming smile, she send her way before they both leaned into a hug was enough to chase the brief thought away. She was at home. Everything else was small and insignificant, compared to the way her heart swelled every time she thought about that.

-I am sorry I haven't came to find you Arwen – she spoke first, smiling apologetically. – I had found Bilbo first and completely forgot about everything else… I hope you can forgive me, my lord – this words she directed to Elrond, inclining her head respectfully.

-Sixty years is a long time to make up for – he replied. – I can understand, that one afternoon might be too short to do so. If you are done for today, sit and join us. I hope you are not too tired of talking yet – dark-haired elf added with a smile.

-And it's not, that you are leaving tomorrow – Arwen added, drawing Lithien to sit beside her. She was sitting on her father's left and the elleth was now facing Erestor who sat beside Gandalf. – We will have plenty of time to talk – she heard Arwen saying before elleth sent her a brief smile.

Lithien replied with a smile on her own and silent promise, that they will spend some time together for sure, before turning her attention toward the discussion at the table. Apparently the library conversation was talked over and she listened intently.

-Knowing what Lindir had told us, we should think about sending more people to search for them – Erestor said, looking thoughtfully at Gandalf and Elrond. – We can find riders swift enough to be send out.

-Yet none of them can face the ruthless power of the Nine – Elrond admitted with a sigh. – Those who were send are the most capable of handling such difficult task. We can only trust they will manage to do that… What did I say, to deserve such reaction, my dear – his grey eyes suddenly landed on the elleth and she had to resist the urge to shrink away. Like a child caught on some mischief, she had to admit that she was absolutely unable to keep a straight face, even if the eye-roll she made right now was very inappropriate. She casted her eyes down, smiling bashfully.

-Please forgive me, my lord… I meant no offence. It's just that… You know, that waiting is not one of my strong points… But, I understand you decision. - she added quickly, already regretting her previous reaction.

-Over the years I was able to get used to your _impatience_ – Elrond hid his smile behind the rim of his goblet. – Also, I know you enough, to know I would have you on the road the moment I would express such will – he smiled wider, when she casted her eyes down, accepting the backhanded compliment with a faint smile. – But, you know I can't allow that. Here, you are not a soldier and I will not let you risk so much.

-And I am beyond grateful for your concern, my lord – Lithien replied. – You also know that I am not….

Sudden rumble at the other end of the table, caught her in the middle of the sentence. Everybody's heads whipped around and even the music faltered and died in a rare false note. It was hard to say who looked more shocked – those who observed or those who suddenly attracted too much attention. There was Thalion, still visibly angry even if his face was full of shock under so many stares, gripping Glandur's wrist, who on the contrary was nothing but angry. Lithien swallowed visibly, guessing the reason behind the commotion in an instant.

-Your men clearly do not know how to control themselves, your highness – the subtle, steel note in Elrond's voice, betrayed it was quite some time since such behavior took place in his chambers. – Whatever might be the reason, I will not tolerate such behavior. – his eyes slipped over her and she knew she had been seen through. Closing her eyes in embarrassment, she heard the prince apologizing and then the shuffling of chairs before the arguing two excited the room.

Unexpectedly, she was saved from the unwanted conversation by Arwen, who excused herself from the table and stood up, wrapping her arm around hers and dragging her along.

-You wouldn't be mad, if I snatch Lithien for myself, right _adár_? – the dark-haired elleth asked with a smile, that succeeded in shattering Elrond's every resolve for good twenty centuries now. Not even waiting for the obvious reply, Arwen bowed, subtly forcing her to do the same and second later they were outside. Cool evening air brushed over their faces as they climbed the flight of stairs and entered the gallery, suddenly looking over whole Rivendell from a vantage point. They stood there, bracing themselves against the balustrade and finally Lithien managed to smile at the older elleth.

-Thank you – she said quietly.

-No need to – Arwen replied with her own smile. – If _adár_ would notice, that they were arguing over you, he would have them shackled before they would be able to explain themselves.

Lithien stared, unable to find any words, her all attempts ending with opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. Arwen giggled seeing her expression.

-This is… - Lithien swallowed again, not knowing how to answer. – Not really what you think it is, I guess… It's about thing from the past, because I asked Thalion to help me deal with it. If you wanted to see it, like they were arguing about the right to court me, then I am sorry, but this is nothing of the sort…

Arwen send her long investigating look, lord Elrond would be proud of, sending the chills of uneasiness down Lithien's spine.

-Still, I think this dark-haired one sees it differently – the older elleth continued with a smile. – It's surprising you fail to see it. Besides he is quite a fair sight to see, you can't deny that.

Suddenly Lithien realized, she has always hated idle conversations, especially when they were centered around her personal life. She resisted the urge to sigh, running her thumb and forefinger along her forehead instead.

-Believe me, I am very aware of that, almost since I have started to travel with them. But you know me well enough to know, that I cannot take my chances in the matter, however tempting they may seem… - surprisingly, admitting this aloud, took away some of the tension she felt as Arwen regarded her with a sympathetic look.

-I do not think, Calanon would want you to mourn him for so long – she said, hitting straight in the point and causing the wave of heat washing over Lithien's cheeks. – You still love him, I can see it, and he loved you more, than you can probably imagine. But, do you really think he would want you to grieve over him for so long? I have seen how similar thing is affecting _adár_…

Lithien covered Arwen's hand on the railing and squeezed gently in silent gratitude.

-I don't call it mourning anymore… there are fresher loses to grieve for. I have come to terms with the fact, that we cannot be together anymore. Right now it is more the fact, that I know there are not many men willing to tie themselves to someone like me. Moreover, I have my duties…

-Now, you are speaking like my brothers… - Arwen lips drew back in slight scowl. - There are more to life than only duties, and you are one who say so the most. More importantly, you are great. And if those men fail to see it, they are fools.

-You know, what I'm talking about…

-But I also think it does not matter, if you truly love – Arwen's words quickly cut through.

Lithien fell silent and the moment stretched for several minutes. They watched the star of Elendil sailing over the sky.

-Would you always do, what you are obliged to? – Arwen's voice drifted out suddenly and it took Lithien a while to grasp what the other was asking about.

-Well… Your father would probably disapprove of what I am going to say, but sometimes, it is not about what we should or shouldn't do, but about what we feel is right… or make us happy for that matter. – she finally said looking at the dark-haired woman. – And I believe he makes you happy. Because you make him so for sure – she smiled seeing surprise washing over Arwen's face.

-I am not kidding… When he came to me after your meeting he… beamed. Was glowing, almost. And he looked at least twenty years younger. If he makes you feel at least a bit similar, than I'm happy for both of you and wish you all the best from the bottom of my heart.

-Seriously? – the other elleth asked, curiosity winning.

-I couldn't lie to you even if I would want to – Lithien answered small smile tucking her lips upward. – I know a bit about people, and he was looking like a boy who just got an earlier birthday present.

It was Arwen's turn to express her gratitude by resting her cheek against the younger elleth's shoulder. Words weren't needed as they shared a knowing smile.

**A/N: **Please forgive me this short excuse of a chapter with sappy ending^^'


End file.
